El amor de cuatro ángeles
by fussili
Summary: Cuando 4 ángeles destinados a salvar al mundo se enamoran de los 4 demonios destinados a destruirlo... ¿como nos salvaremos?
1. Se rumorea la llegada de una caravana

**El amor de cuatro ángeles**

_Capítulo uno: Se rumorea la llegada de una caravana_

Vivía, en tiempos muy lejanos, cuando las pirámides aún eran jóvenes (N. Fussili: ¿esa frase esta medio trillada no? U) un faraón muy querido por su pueblo, su nombre era Amnankanon y su reinado había sido muy próspero. Tenía una esposa llamada Zhen a la que consideraba la mujer más hermosa de su pueblo y que había dado a luz a un hermoso hijo suyo, heredero al trono por ser el primogénito de Su Señor.

El nombre del pequeño príncipe era Atem, cuando cumplió los diez años sus padres fueron asesinados por una banda de ladrones que se habían infiltrado al palacio, (N. Fussili: no, no es Bakura, más tarde aparece en el fic) por suerte Shimon, cortesano y mentor del príncipe, lo había rescatado con ayuda de unos guardias que llevaron a prisión a los asesinos de sus padres. La ceremonia de Luto duró un mes, y a los treinta y un días del entierro de Su Señor más querido, el pequeño niño subió al trono a la corta edad de diez años.

Ocho años más tarde…

Junto al nuevo faraón, a su lado izquierdo, se encontraba Seth, primo del faraón, que había ascendido como sacerdote y guardián del joven emperador con los méritos más altos de su clase, más altos inclusive q su padre Akunadin, miembro de la corte real.

Cerca de Su Alteza se encontraban también, aunque más alejados, dos jóvenes, de belleza exótica y mirada fiera, pero con un carácter más brutal que cualquier tormenta que los dioses de Egipto pudieran desatar en contra de su reino, sus nombres eran Marik y Bakura. Ambos jóvenes habían ingresado al ejército a muy temprana edad, y aunque ahora tenían tan solo diez y nueve años, su reputación había sido tal que Bakura había llegado a capitán de la armada y Marik había llegado al rango de General (N. Fussili: No me cuestionen los rangos militares .)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P1: - ¿Han oído los rumores? – Pregunta un joven de diecinueve años, alto y de piel oscura, cabello color arena y una mirada violeta oscura y fiera llamado Marik.

P2: - Yo no he escuchado ningún rumor, x mi que todos se fueran al $/&·$""·$· - Reclama un joven de la misma edad y altura del anterior, tenía ojos rojos como la sangre pero el cabello y la piel tan blanco como la nieve. (N. Fussili: Es que se me pego eso de los cuentos de Blanca nieves U no es que en Egipto nieve ni nada de eso )

P3: - No insultes Bakura, que estás en presencia del faraón, aunque a decir verdad, yo tampoco he oído ningún rumor, que te traes Marik? – Refunfuña un joven alto de 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado, su nombre era Seth y si, era primo del faraón.

P4: - Se dice que a Egipto llegará una caravana de Libios y gitanos, pasarán por Tebas y El Cairo, también por el Nilo para llegar a su destino, Israel. Aunque dejarán aquí a parte de las persona a quienes han acogido durante su travesía, la mayoría refugiados o nómades. – Aclara esto un joven de dieciocho años, un poco bajo para su edad pero aun así bien formado, piel bronceada, fríos ojos carmesí que podrían ahuyentar a la mismísima muerte, sus cabellos eran de tres colores, rojos como el atardecer, negros como la noche y mechones rubios que bajaban a lo costados de su rostro, semejando a los rayos dorados de RA durante el día. A ese joven también lo llamaban Yami, pero a vista de otros lo llamaban faraón.

Marik: - Es cierto, pero lo que más me intriga de esa caravana es que vienen en ella cuatro jóvenes príncipes, que huyeron de su reino al no poder hacer desistir a su padre de casarlos con un tan… rey Pegasus.

Bakura: - ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces Marik? Primero, son puras tonterías que inventas las ancianas y las señoras que ya pasaron la edad de casarse y no consiguieron esposo, segundo, que Pegasus no era ese caballo alado del que tanto hablaba Erodes, el rey ese de Grecia?

Atem: - Silencio Bakura, es cierto lo que dice Marik – dijo el emperador con un claro atisbo de frialdad y seriedad en su voz – lo que a mi me intriga no es el hecho de que sean príncipes lejanos ni nada de eso, sino de dónde vienen y que se traen entre manos los príncipes estos.

Seto: - Concuerdo con Usted Su Alteza, he visto a la caravana venir con ayuda de Isis, me había fijado también en los cuatro príncipes, y cuando eso sucedió algo en mi interior se agito tanto que casi me hizo doler, pero lo que no sabía es que ellos vendrían para acá.

Atem: - Digo que deberíamos prepararnos ya que si estos príncipes deciden alojarse aquí, deberemos de cuidar todos los detalles hasta descubrir quienes son y que quieren en realidad. Pero primero, vayamos a descansar amigos míos, pues ya es tarde y Ra se ha ocultado hace mucho tempo ya.

M.B.S: - ¡Sí faraón! – Y con una reverencia salieron todos de los aposentos de su Alteza para ir a los suyos propios y dejar al faraón descansar y hacerlo ellos también, después de todo, mañana llegaría la caravana tan mencionada y deberían decidir que hacer. Con ese pensamiento en sus cabezas los tres jóvenes restantes fueron a dormir a sus aposentos para luego hundirse en un profundo sueño.

En otro lugar, no tan cerca de ahí…

P1: - Están seguros de esto chicos?

P2: - Claro que si hermano, padre nunca te obligará ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocemos y tengamos que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con ellos.

P3: - Exacto, además, de acuerdo a nuestro destino se supone que ya tenemos pareja no? Solo debemos encontrarlos y esperar a que pase //

P4: - Sí, pero si padre nos encuentra antes…

P3: - Ya hermano no hables así que nos pones nerviosos a todos.

P4: - Espera un momento que termino ¬.¬ si padre nos encuentra antes de casados con las personas con quienes nosotros debamos estar y quiera llevarnos de vuelta a palacio por la fuerza, lo primero que haré será correrlo con la espada y luego saltar sobre él y…

P1, 2 Y 3: - ¡Altoooooo! Ya no queremos saber nada más o.O

P4: - Muy bien U

To Be Continued…


	2. La Caravana llega a su Destino

_Capítulo dos: La Caravana llega a su destino._

Después de tres días de viaje, nuestros pequeños príncipes han llegado sanos y salvos desde Túnez hasta El Cairo en Egipto gracias a una caravana de gitanos y libios que pasaban por allí justo cuando se creían perdidos en ese mar de arena caliente y el sol sofocante, ellos los rescataron y los tuvieron como sus honorables invitados, y al llegar a Egipto, los saludaron y siguieron su camino dejándolos allí, tal y como era su deseo.

P1: -Muy bien hermanos, ya estamos aquí. Ahora si tan solo alguien nos pudiera guiar al palaci… - Esto lo decía el hermano mayor, Joseph, a quien sus hermanos llamaban cariñosamente Joey, Joey era alto y delgado, pero muy fuerte, sus cabellos rubios dejaban avergonzados a los rayos dorados de RA y sus ojos mieles embelezaban a cualquier mujer y hombre que lo mirara, mientras que su sonrisa cautivaba y marchitaba a las más bellas flores, bueno, nuestro rubio amigo decía esto cuando…

Guardia 1: -¡Altooooo!!! Caballo, y tú – señalando a Joey- ¿¡¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado mocoso impertinente?!?

Joey: -¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?

P2: -Tranquilo Joey, aquí nadie sabe quienes somos. – Explicaba pacientemente un chico de 17 años, con cabello tricolor muy parecido al del faraón, con la diferencia que los rayos dorados eran más escasos y caían grácil mente sobre su rostro, su mirada no era fría como la del soberano, si no una mirada tierna y llena de sentimientos color lila, como el vino más fino que se pudiera encontrar en Egipto, su tez era clara y su estatura era muy pequeña, a pesar de tener ya 17 años parecía un jovencito de tan solo 12.

P4: -Yugi tiene razón Joey, nadie nos reconocerá aquí, por eso vinimos ¿Recuerdas? – Acotó el segundo mayor, su nombre era Malik, su cabello era color arena pero más blanca que la arena del desierto, como la que se encuentra en las orillas del Nilo, sus ojos eran lavanda, escondiendo ternura, paciencia y alegría que sería difícil de encontrar en el resto de su cuerpo, bien formado y bronceado.

2P3: -vaya, miren que tenemos aquí – Menciona un joven e cabellos castaños al bajar de una carroza – Pero si son los cuatro príncipes que escaparon de su reino para encontrar refugio aquí.

Joey: - ¿Quien demonios te crees engreído para insultarnos de esa manera a mí y a mis hermanos? – Pregunta con furia nuestro amigo mientras le enseña sus puños al sacerdote.

Seto: - Mi nombre es Seto, soy el primo del faraón Atemu, hijo del anterior faraón Aknamkanón que en la paz de los Dioses descanse, y también soy el sacerdote principal de la corte real y mentor personal de Su Alteza, así que más respeto niño.

Joey: - Grrrrr muérete. – (Fussili: nn es divertido hacer sufrir un poquito a alguien.)

Malik: - Sacerdote Seth,,,o – Despreciándolo de manera infinita – Nuestro hermano Joseph nos ha traído hasta aquí, huyendo de una lamentable desgracia que nuestro padre ha querido desatar en contra nuestra, así que le pedimos humildemente ser sus huéspedes por un tiempo hasta que encontremos un lugar para poder establecernos lejos de Libia y Túnez – (Fussili: si Malik hubiera estado aquí lo primero que habría hecho sería matarme) (Malik: -apareciendo de la nada – Ni lo menciones ¬.¬)

Yugi: - Es verdad lo que menciona mi hermano, solo pedimos un poco de hospitalidad por un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que encontremos la solución a nuestro problema.

Seto: - ¿Con que un problema eh? ¿Y que les hace pensar que debería dejarlos vivir en Palacio si solo pueden traernos problemas? – "Escupió" fríamente el sacerdote asustando así al más pequeño de los hermanos.

Bakura: - Ten calma sacerdote, recuerda lo que dijo Faraón, si estos niños piden asilo, se los dará. No creo que hayas olvidado lo que tu pupilo y señor te ha dicho. ¿no es así Seto? – Defendió Bakura a los príncipes. (Fussili: ¿Bakura los defendió? o.O Definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza)

Marik: - Bakura tiene razón Seto, deja de asustar a nuestro invitados y mejor súbelos ya al carro. – Apoyó Marik a Bakura lanzándole a nuestro pequeño Malik una mirada no muy digna de alguien que se considere decente, pero verán, Marik no se considera uno muuuyyy decente que digamos así que no hay problema nn

Seto: - Grrrrr está bien, suban ya.

Joey: - Dirigiéndose a Bakura y a Marik dándole la espalda a Seto. - ¿Es que acaso ustedes ya sabían que vendríamos?

Marik: - Así es, todo gracias a la magia, que por cierto no mucha gente cree en ella (Fussili: ¿No les suena familiar esa expresión?)

Entonces, los cuatro hermanos, el sacerdote, Bakura y Marik subieron al carro que los esperaba y se dirigieron al palacio. Bajaron del carro cuando llegaron, no fue un viaje muy alegre todos estaban callados, llegaron a la sala principal para que le faraón les diera la bienvenida tal y como le dictaban las tradiciones.

Al llegar, se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que decía "Atención, se presenta faraón Atem, hijo del anterior faraón Aknamkanón y descendiente de Horus, Hijo de Osiris.

El faraón llegó a su trono, y vio por primera vez a los cuatro príncipes que lo saludaron cortésmente como buenos príncipes inculcados en todas las cortesías de los países vecinos, entonces, nada en el mundo pudo prepararlo para lo que vio en ese momento, un….

To Be Continued.


	3. Presentándose ante el Faraón

_**Capítulo tres: Presentándose ante el faraón.**_

El faraón miraba extasiado al pequeño príncipe, le parecía infinitamente hermoso, no dejaba de verlo ni un segundo haciendo sentir incómodo al pequeño sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero su hermosura era tanta y su inocencia tan pura que lo hacía ver como un…

Yami: - un ángel – Susurró nuestro amigo peliflameado _(Fussili_: Niko ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? _Niko: ¿h_acer que_? Fussili_: escribe como estaba en la historia no avergüences a nuestro querido faraón T.T _Yam_i: en realidad no me molesta U _Fussili:_ naahhhh entonces sigue no más _Coco_: q pesados ¬¬) - Así que ya habéis llegado ¿no es así? ¿Desean algo Majestades? – Pregunta serio nuestro amigo.

Joey: Faraón – Comienza muy pero muy intimidado por la mirada del sacerdote – este nosotros pedimos con todo nuestros respetos humildemente alojo en sus tierras por un tiempo, hasta que decidamos entre hermanos que hacer con los infortunios que nuestro destino ha elegido para nosotros.

La corte entera estaba pasmada, nunca antes alguien había sido tan directo con el faraón o mirarlo siquiera a los ojos por el temor y respeto que sentían ante él, este joven era extremadamente valiente…. O extremadamente estúpido y hermoso, como creía Seto.

Yami: - Después de analizar bien la situación por unos momentos. – Bien, se os dará lo que nos piden, más, era en el palacio, bajo nuestra protección – Agregó el faraón mirando al pequeño quien ya empezaba a sentirse como un chiquillo ante la fría mirada del emperador.

Los tres príncipes se asombraron, mantuvieron un dialogo con las miradas, deliberaron en silencio durante unos minutos y a los pocos momentos decidieron aceptar las propuesta.

Seto: - ¿Pero que clase de modales son esos? Permanecer de pie ante nuestro faraón y siquiera presentarse (_Fussili_: hay Seto deja en paz a tu cachorro_ Seto_: Es solo que quiero ver cuando se enoja _Joey_: Hey neko engreído no creas que te daré el gusto _Coco_: bueno ya cálmese y Fussili tu escribe y no hinche que por eso le sacaste el ordenador a Niko _Niko_: T.T nadie en este mundo me respeta ToT)

Joey: - Grrrrrrr maldito…. grrrrrrrr _– (Seto_: ¿decías cachorro? _Joey_: Grrrrrrr maldito… grrrrr)

Malik: - Es verdad Faraón, - Empezó Malik haciendo salir a Joey de sus cavilaciones caninas – Él es nuestro hermano mayor Joseph, primogénito y heredero al trono, - Joey hace una reverencia – Mi segundo hermano es Ryou, el noble más fino y culto de la corte, no encontrará nadie más culto en las artes que mi hermano Ryou su Majestad – Ryou se levanta y hace una reverencia tímidamente (Fussili: kawaii ) – El último de mis hermanos es Yugi Señor, es un joven de un corazón de oro y un espíritu inquebrantable, pero bastante orgulloso – Acota Malik cuando Yugi alza la vista y solo mira directo a los ojos del Faraón entes que hacer alguna reverencia.

Yugi: - Y más le vale no tratarme como un chiquillo porque verá de que soy capaz…

Todos los presentes se paralizaron, los guardias estaban a punto de coger al niño y cortarle la lengua por haber desafiado al Faraón más este solo dijo…

Yami: - No, es nuestro invitado, trátenlos con respeto.

Bakura: - Adelantándose a la gente allí reunida – Joven Ryou, ¿En qué artes precisamente está usted instruido? – Pregunta Bakura a nuestro joven príncipe haciendo que por primera vez alce sus ojos y toda la gente pueda verlos por fin, mostrándolos de un color tan exótico, un gris plateado, casi acaramelado, similar al del joven rubio pero con un aire de más soledad y no de alegría (_Fussili_: No sé porqué todos dicen que Ryou tiene ojos mieles o medio castaños, aquí en mi país donde veo Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou tiene ojos grises medio plateados, le queda súper y Bakura tiene ojos color marrón claro, en fin… sigamos con la historia) – Que bellos ojos… - Piensa Bakura.

Ryou: - Yo, mis padres desde pequeño me han inculcado diferentes tipos y clases de artes, ya sea canto, danza, pintura o artes marciales, me he destacado en cada una de ellas – Responde Ryou con un aire de sencillez y humildad, muy poco característico de un príncipe.

Yami: - Muy bien Bakura, si ya has terminado…

Bakura: - Claro Faraón.

Yami: - Bien, Seto, por favor acompaña al príncipe Joey a que elija un aposento donde pueda quedarse, que sea en el ala sur.

Malik: - Faraón, por favor, un solo cuarto estará bien para nosotros cuatro…

Yami: - De ninguna manera, será en "cuartos" separados, porque así lo mando yo. – (Coco: haaayyyy!!! ¡¡¡Amo que Yami se plante tan serio como ahora!!! Me parece tan cool/// Niko: ¡¡¡Grrrrrr, te mataré Fanfarraón de pacotilla!!! ¡¡¡Nadie le pone una sola mano encima a mi novia!!! Yami: - Medio sofocado porque Niko lo está ahorcando – SU…ELT….AMMM-EEEE!!! ¡¡¡Mi ramen se está enfriando!!! TTOTT Coco: ya basta Niko, eres el único para mí, solo estaba bromeando Niko: ¿de veras? Coco: claro que si amor… Fussili: HYAK!! Si ya terminaron de babearse la cara ¿podemos continuar? Yayi: ¡¡Estoy contigo Prima!! o.O Niko y Coco: ok esta bien Yami: mmmm rico ramen )

Joey: - Entonces Faraón ¿podría ser en un mismo ala?

(Fussili: Aquí el palacio tiene cuatro alas y una central para las reuniones de la corte, y pongo "el" porque ala es de género masculino Yayi: Hay ya prima no hace falta que me recuerdes que ando mal en gramática Fussili: Y yo en cumplir promesas, te dije que no te invitaría a escribir el tercer chap si no estudiabas y aun así viniste en ves de estudiar Yayi: hay ya Fosy cálmate Fussili: bien, continuemos.)

Yami: - Verá, cada uno de ellos – Señala a Bakura, Marik y Seto –Serán sus guardias hasta que hallen la solución a sus problemas, así que estarán cerca de los aposentos de quien les toque su protector.

Malik: - Muy bien Faraón.

Yami: Bien, Bakura, tú acompañarás a Ryou, Marik, tú a Malik – Malik sonríe de lado – y joven Yugi – Yugi lo mira desconfiadamente (Yayi: ¿Yugi desconfiado? Coco: ¡Cállate! Yayi: T.T) – Yugi ¿me haría el favor de acompañarme? Deseo mostrarle algo…

En ese momento Yugi sintió que no podía sentirse más inseguro frente al Faraón…


	4. Eligiendo unos aposentos para Joey

_Capítulo cuatro: Eligiendo una habitación para Joey._

Joey iba caminando detrás de Seto por los largos pasillos mirando los aposentos para hallar el del gusto del príncipe, pero digamos que ninguno no hacía lo primero, Joey estaba mirando detenidamente la espalda del castaño, pensando en cómo alguien podía ser tan bello y aun así tan amargado; Seto en cambio iba pensando en otras cosas, como en su "cachorro" el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano – sin querer una lagrimita empezó a bajar por sus mejillas pero era casi imperceptible – en su cachorro, sus deberes como sacerdote, el príncipe Joey, pero cuando abrió la boca solo dijo…

Seto: - ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se ha decidido Su majestad?

Joey: - ¿Grrrrrrr que demonios te sucede? Sabes que bien podría mandarte cortar la cabeza por tal atrevimiento.

Seto: - JÀ ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? Nada según yo. Solo preguntaba si ya te has decidido en cuál habitación te quedarás.

Joey: - ¿Nani? O.o Estee, me quedo en esta – Señala una hermosa habitación pintada de un naranja pálido que daba una hermosa vista hacia el Nilo y el sol atardeciente por una enorme ventana.

Seto: - Mirando la habitación – Bien, aquí te quedas, alístate, el Faraón os ha invitado a ti y a tus hermanos a una cena en honor a ustedes, así que arréglate bien que así cualquiera podría confundirte con un esclavo jajaja

Joey: - Grrrrrrr ¿pero quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso no te molesta ser como eres? Eres hostil y egoísta, un desgraciado que solo piensa en sí mismo, un desalmado que siquiera tuvo el derecho ni la gracia por lo que veo de poseer una familia, nadie en tu vida pudo haber llegado a quererte, no se como el Faraón puede llegar a soportarte, si tuvieras un hermano de seguro ese estaría tan asustado de ti que se habría suicidado antes de seguir viviendo contigo, tú… - ¡PLÁF! Un estrepitoso sonido se escucha en toda la habitación que el rubio había escogido.

Seto: -…-

Joey: -…-

Seto: - …- Una lágrima seca se apreciaba en sus mejillas mientras otras aún tibias bajaban por sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz. – Tú, no sabes, cuánto he sufrido desde la muerte de mi hermano, no lo insultes ahora perro.

Joey: - Seto yo, lo siento no lo sabía – Joey agacha la cabeza.

Seto: - Descuida, no es tu culpa, de todas formas, creo que tienes razón, he cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Moki, sin mencionar la de Noa, pobre chicos.

Joey: - Seto, porqué no me cuentas lo que pasó, no es bueno que te guardes todo ese sentimiento para ti solo.

Seto: - Ese no es un relato digno para un príncipe además ya me estarán esperando.

Joey: - Me vale, ahora no soy un príncipe, sino un amigo, alguien que quiere ayudar.

Seto lo miró confundido, ¿un amigo? Él jamás había tenido uno que no fueran Marik, Bakura y Yami pero, ¿y si esta ves confiaba en él?

Seto: -…- Se sienta en la cama de la habitación y agacha la cabeza.

Joey: - …-

Seto: - Fue hace dos meses, mi padre me arrastró hasta una orilla del Nilo, me amarró a una viga que encontró por ahí y golpeó, tan fuerte que casi quedé inconsciente, ojalá hubiera muerto en ese momento, tras golpearme, trajo a mi hermano, no se cómo pero logró sacarlo del palacio, lo tiró frente a mi y comenzó a golpearlo, más fuerte que a mí, lo pateó y lo dejo sin aliento, luego, lo profanó, aún no puedo quitarme de la mente aquella horrible imagen de mi padre sometiendo a Moki – Incontables lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos – Yo estaba impotente, no podía hacer nada, cuando el idiota terminó, se relamió de los dedos la sangre de mi hermanito, lo dejó morir, desangrado, a su propia sangre, cuerpo, a su familia, su hijo, yo estaba atado, atónito, no podía creer lo que pasaba, mi padre se fue de allí, porque sabía que si lo encontraban lo matarían, tres días después, nos encontraron Marik y Bakura, me llevaron al palacio, estaba inconsciente, famélico y desecho, no había probado bocado alguno por tres días y había sufrido una picadura de escorpiones en mi pierna, pero por suerte no fue nada según dijeron los médicos, cuando desperté en mi habitación, mi primera reacción fue preguntar por Mokuba, tal ves había tenido la misma suerte que yo, pero no fue así, me dijeron que cuando nos encontraron snif él ya estaba… estaba… el ya se habí…

Joey: - Ya se había ido, a una mejor vida, sin preocupaciones, y velando siempre por su hermano mayor que siempre lo protegió, ¿No crees que a él también le estaría doliendo ver llorando así a su hermano por su culpa?

Seto: - Tienes razón – Se limpia las lágrimas – ya debía sacarme todo esto del pecho, gracias Joey.

Joey: - No fue nada Seto.

Poco a poco, Seto va dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Joey, y éste mientras acaricia sus cabellos intentando calmarlo un poco más, porque estaba muy aturdido, sí, se notaba, debía preguntar por sus hermanos también pero se dijo que ahora Seto era más importante. Sin imaginarlo ni sentirlo, Seto empezó a levantarse y acercó su rostro al de Joey, ambos se miraron a los ojos, no dijeron nada, solo cerraron todo espacio existente entre ellos, Seto depositó un cálido beso en los labios de Joey, a lo que este solo atinó a sonrojarse, cerrar los ojos y pedir más, a lo que Seto accedió sin oponerse, mordió el labio inferior de Joey haciendo que este abriera la boca por inercia, entonces, sus lenguas se juntaron, una danza emergía entre ellas para ver quién tomaba el control de ese beso tan desenfrenado que hacía gemir a ambos a todo dar, y como consecuencia, Seto ganó la batalla, y fue recostando a Joey poco a poco en las sábanas de seda, metió sus manos bajo la túnica del rubio, y comenzó a subirla, sintiendo la piel desnuda del príncipe, tan tersa y suave que paresia estar profanando "un ángel" y fue ahí cuando

Joey: - MMMM Setoooo…. No por favor Seto ahhh

Seto: - ¿Porqué no cachorro? Ahhh sé que te gusta, mordiendo el cuello de su acompañante.

Joey: - Lo tiró bruscamente de la cama – Seto, ya entenderás porqué más tarde, pero ahora déjame, debo alistarme para la cena, ya es tarde.

Seto: - Muy bien, pero antes – Le dio un suave beso en los labios a Joey – Adiós cachorro, te estaré esperando.

Seto salio por la puerta, dejando a Joey sonrojado, boquiabierto y muy feliz, jamás en su vida había sentido nada igual, estaba seguro, él era la persona de la que hablaba su destino, esa persona, Seto sería su pareja hasta la eternidad, y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzó a alistarse para la cena.

To Be Contienued…


	5. ¡Marik yo quiero esa habitación!

_Capítulo cinco: ¡Marik yo quiero esta habitación!_

Malik y nuestro amorosísimo Marik estaban caminando por los pasillos del ala en la que le tocaría quedarse Malik, charlaban animadamente sobre temas no muy decentes que digamos .U .

Malik: - ¿En serio? Jajaja, a mi solo me habría llevado tres segundos en cortarle la lengua a ese hombre jaja.

Marik: - Si eso lo dices tú que eres un príncipe, ponte en mi lugar y verás lo que es cortarle la lengua a alguien, te muerden la mano y te escupen todito, no es agradable ¿sabes?

Malik: - Si, debería ser desagradable, pero ya no hablemos más de eso cuéntame más bien cual es tu puesto en la armada de Egipto. ¿Cuáles son tus obligaciones allí?

Marik: - Ahhh pues eso es fácil, soy General de toda la armada y pues soy el encargado de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, es muy divertido, siempre hacen lo que les dices y terminan asustados por mis enseñanzas, la mitad renuncia a los dos meses o muere a los tres de pánico y stress, la otra mitad no están conmigo 24 hrs., al día por eso sobreviven unos meses más, pero hay una pequeña parte a la que llamamos rebeldes a los que envío junto a Bakura y les hace comportarse correctamente.

Malik: - O.o ¿Y como hace eso Bakura? – Con cierta sospecha en sus ojos.

Marik: - Viendo el temor y el recelo que había en los ojos del príncipe – No lo se, no ha querido decírselo a nadie…

Malik: -…-

Marik: -…-

Malik: - Aquí.

Marik: - ¿Qué hay aquí? – Señalando una hermosa habitación color ceniza con enormes ventanas y no hablar de la cama …

Malik: - Pues es que aquí me quiero quedar .

Marik: - Ahhh, bien, entonces está bien, mi habitación es la de al lado, puedes pasar cuando gustes y si necesitas alo solo llámame Malik nn

Malik: - Lo haré no te preocupes nn

Marik: - . …

Malik: -…-

Marik se acerca lentamente a Malik, inconscientemente, Malik se acerca también, están en la entrada de la habitación, no hay nadie observándolos, no hay sonido alguno, el momento es perfecto, Marik se acerca cada ves más, Malik cierra sus ojos, todo es tan perfecto, Marik acaricia los cabellos del príncipe, todo está tranquilo, ¿Quién los podría interrumpir en esa situación? Marik por fin se acerco lo suficiente, estaba a punto de probar esos sabrosos labios que una ves vio y la siguiente se convirtieron en su veneno, estaba a punto de probarlos, Malik haría realidad sus sueños más grandes, se sentían en el paraíso, RA los había llamado y ahora ambos estaban en compañía de los ángeles más hermosos del firmamento, solo un poco más, y…

¿?: - General! Lo solicitan en el campo de entrenamiento.

Marik: - ¬.¬ Muy bien, ya voy.

Malik: n.ñ espero que te vaya bien Marik

Marik: - Si, a ti también amor…

Marik se marcha dejando consternado a Malik… ¿amor?... No lo sabía, acaso era alguna burda broma del ejercito? No lo creía … amor …

Malik: - No lo sé, pero tal ves pueda funcionar.

Así, Malik entró a su habitación, se sentía tan a gusto, se desplomó en su cama y recordó lo cerca que había estado de probar sus labios, Ho cruel destino ¿por que me hace esto?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entra Marik agitado, Malik se sienta, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando …

Malik: - Ma…

Marik lo había besado, ejercía una leve presión en sus labios, el beso era suave, lleno de deseo y pasión, deseo y pasión que probablemente serían negados durante mucho tiempo, Marik pidió permiso para entrar, y no fue necesario pedir más, en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado, ya podía saborear cada recóndito lugar de la boca de su ángel, un ángel, el ser más perfecto del Universo, él tenía todo, cuerpo, belleza, gracia y carácter, ¿Por qué no iba a ser un ángel?

Marik: - Rompiendo el beso de repente haciendo a Malik frustrarse y reclamar – Por cierto, debes alistarte, el Faraón os ha invitado a Ti y a tus hermanos a una cena esta noche – y sin decir más, se fue.

Malik: - Solo – Marik …. Ojalá esto no arruine todo - mirando sus manos – Ojalá Yugi sea compasivo con nosotros y nos deje amar, sé que eres tú Marik, sé que eres tú la persona con quien debo pasar el resto de mi vida, pero espero, solo espero, que mi hermano lo pueda aceptar, ojalá Marik, esto no lo arruine todo – Baja sus manos y una solitaria lágrima empieza a correr por sus mejillas.

To Be Continued…


	6. ¿Acaso eres siempre asi de amable?

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI PRIMA NIKKI, QUE ESTA DESCANSANDO AHORA CON LOS ANGELITOS, ES UN ESPEJO DE SU VIDA REAL, ES LA CAUSA DE QUE ELLA HAYA QUEDADO EN COMA DURANTE UNA SEMANA ANTES DE MORIR, UN MENDIGO TIPO RAFAEL LA MATO Y ÉL COMO SI NADA. ESTA ES CASI SU HISTORIA, LEANLA Y TENGAN A NIKKI EN CUENTA. NI KURA ES TAN MALO COMO EL. TE AMO NIKKI SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO.**

_Capítulo cinco: ¿Eres acaso siempre tan amable?_

Nuestro chivi, chui, amoroso, cariñoso, tierno, educado, fino, muñeco, adorado amigo Ryou iba caminando por los pasillos con un estoico, frío, sanguinario, intimidante, y sin decir nada más ¡¡SEXY!! Bakura, buscando una habitación; o más bien podríamos decir que Ryou iba detrás de su acompañante mirando "algo" que no es precisamente una "habitación".

Bakura: - Oye chico, si te quedas así todo el tiempo mirándome el trasero jamás conseguiremos una habitación para ti. – Dijo Bakura con una vos fría que helaba la sangre hasta los huesos y todo.

Ryou: - Aaahh, yo, lo siento mucho, perdone. – Dijo Ryou todo rojo como un tomate al verse descubierto.

Bakura: - Nnnnn sehhhh.

Ryou: - Dígame, ¿que hace usted exactamente en el ejército del Faraón? – Bakura voltea y lo mira interrogante preguntándose a lo mejor, ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado a este? ¿Acaso no escucho que yo era Capitán de la Armada? – Digo, usted no estaba en los entrenamientos esta tarde, sino que estaba con el Faraón y con todos nosotros, al igual que el General Marik, ¿o me equivoco?

Bakura: - No, no te equivocas, pensé que eras un retardado pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ante este comentario Ryou se ofende y deja de andar, Bakura nota esto y lo mira más fríamente.

Bakura: - Y ¿ahora que es lo que te paso enano?

Ryou: - Sería descortés matar a mi anfitrión, es por eso que aún no lo he hecho con usted. – Dijo Ryou mostrando en sus ojos una determinación y seriedad no característica con sus bellos ojos castaños.

Bakura: - ¿Y crees tú que podrás hacerlo?

Ryou: - No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello.

Bakura: - Pues - decía esto mientras se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente al pequeño príncipe – entonces pruébalo.

Ryou estaba nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar, esa situación lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, y se tensó aún más cuando sintió como unos suaves labios iban recorriendo cada parte de su blanco cuello, e iban bajando hasta los hombros, alternando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas entre besos y caricias a la suave piel del menor. No sabía como reaccionar hasta un pequeño gemido Salió de u boca, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Bakura.

Bakura: - ¿Te gusta no? – Sacándole otro gemidito a Ryou.

Ryou: - No pares, te lo suplicooooohhh – Dijo entre gemidos acariciando los cabellos de su acompañante sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Así, Bakura alzó a Ryou y lo entró a una habitación color azul cielo con detalles en plateado que iba muy bien con el pequeño, lo recostó en la cama y así, entre besos, caricias y gemidos, Bakura metió sus manos debajo de la túnica de Ryou, recorriendo su suave y tersa piel, sacándole su túnica suavemente, Ryou se colocó lo mejor que pudo y tomándole las manos a Bakura, fue recorriendo su cuerpo tocando y memorizando cada centímetro de piel del mayor, pasando por todos lados, desde los brazos hasta el pecho y su cuello, llegó hasta su camisa, se la quitó suavemente, y así, arrodillados en la cama, frente a frente, fue besando su frente, labios, cuello, hombros y pecho sacándole gritos de placer a Bakura, llegó hasta abajo, lentamente fue quitándole los pantalones hasta quedar ambos solamente en interiores, cosa que fue rápidamente desechada, conociendo a nuestro amigo Bakura.

Bakura fue recostando lentamente a Ryou, ambos desnudos, con solo el sol de ese hermoso atardecer como testigo, ambos empezaron a besarse y lamerse con pasión y… amor… y fue en ese momento en que Bakura ACARICIÓ la espalda de Ryou sacándole un suspiro, y preguntó…

Bakura: - ¿Qué te sucedió aquí pequeño? – con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Ryou: - ¿Dónde Kura? – dejando ver claramente que estaba completamente consumido por la pasión.

Bakura: - Aquí pequeño – recorriendo con los dedos la marca de las espalda cerca de los hombros de Ryou – cerca del hombre Ryou.

Ryou, al escuchar eso, se volteó rápidamente a Bakura sintiendo un enorme placer ya que sus miembros se habían rozado en el acto, y luego ninguno aguantó más, completamente despiertos, lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue un grito de dolor.

Bakura: ¡Ahhhhhh! – gritó Bakura sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado, en el piso - ¿Qué sucedió?

Ryou: - Lo siento no puedo explicártelo – casi llorando y tapándose su desnudez con las sábanas de seda celestes.

Bakura: - Al menos inténtalo pequeño – le animó Bakura acariciando sus cabellos.

Ryou: - Mira, no te lo puedo decir, pero ten en cuenta que me pareces guapo, pero si tuviera solo sexo contigo ahora, sería un suicidio, mi hermano Yugi me mataría y nadie más que yo sería el culpable de que él te mate a ti también.

Bakura: - o.O ¿Pero de que hablas?

Ryou: - Solo vete y déjame solo.

Bakura: - Bien – saliendo de la habitación - pero yo no quería solo sexo contigo Ryou. – Agregó en vos más baja inaudible para Ryou - ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estoy enamorándome de ti?

To Be Continued….

**SI ALGUIEN ADIVINA O SABE XQ NUESTROS PEQUES ESTAN ACTUANDO ASI HÁGANMELO SABER ¿¿¿¿VALE???? KIERO SABER HACIA DONDE LOS LLEVA A IMAGINARSE ESTO JAJAJA.**


	7. El ángel de la muerte I parte

_**Capítulo cinco: El ángel de la muerte. I parte**_

Sintiéndose aún totalmente inseguro, pero aún así con todas las defensas y sus sentidos en alerta, el príncipe más joven del reino Turco, (_Fussili:_ vienen de Turquía, me costo decidir pero ¡he aquí!) de repente, el Faraón se detuvo, Yugi lo hizo también ya que caminaba tras Yami y no quiso chocar con él.

Yami estaba parado frente a un hermoso atardecer, Yugi lo observaba desde atrás, el sol dorado y lanzando líneas azules y naranjas por los lados, pájaros sobrevolaban las costas del Nilo para buscar algo de comida, la colina donde estaban parados de pastos tan verdes y suaves que parecían del paraíso, las risas de los niños jugando en las tierras más bajas, el Nilo de un color verde agua claro que dejaba ver la silueta de los peses en sus aguas, y los pescadores alistando sus redes para el próximo día que se acercaba, ese fondo, hacía ver al Faraón, quien recordemos estaba de espaldas a Yugi y elevado de la vista de su pueblo, lo hacía ver, simplemente, hermoso a la vista del joven, bronceado, ameno, pacifico, como desearía Yugi abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y saborearlo como ninguno lo haría jamás y darle a ese joven el placer más grande de su vida, aunque fuera aún inexperto y joven.

Yami: - Sonando tranquilo, como si la paz del lugar lo hubiera invadido, se hacía escuchar - ¿Sabes por qué te he traído hasta aquí pequeño?

Yugi: - Algo, que digo algo, muy enfadado y hasta ofendido por haberlo llamado pequeño – No Señor, y francamente no m interesa en lo absoluto, y deje de llamarme pequeño, no lo soy.

Yami: - Lanzando un suspiro - ¿Por qué eres así? Aún eres un niño, no creo que seas mayor que yo, eres el menor de tus hermanos, deberías ser el más alegre… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Yugi: - Bufando por la respuesta de Yami – tengo 14, estaba algo asustado, normalmente no soy así pero tengo miedo – dice sinceramente tratando que las lágrimas no se corrieran por sus mejillas, pero estas no tardaron en traicionarlas, lo que hizo que nuestro joven amiguito agachara la cabeza, ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

Yami: - Quedando de frente a Yugi – Supongo que ahora no tienes miedo verdad – con sutileza le seca las lágrimas que caen por su mejilla, Yugi se sonroja y no sabe como reaccionar así que solo se queda allí en su lugar, disfrutando de las caricias del Faraón, gozando su compañía, y de sus suaves toques que lo enloquecían, pero sin dignarse a mirarlo – Mírame Yugi, ¡mírame!

Yugi: - Estaba más nervioso, el Faraón le había levantado la vos y lo peor era que parecía molesto, pero aún así, no levanto su mirada, siguió sollozando pero esta ves más fuerte, era un chico delicado, pero fuerte, solo que no sabía lidiar con aquellas emociones. – Faraón, lo haría si usted no me diera miedo, le tengo miedo ¿sabe? – Levantando su rostro y mirando fijamente a Yami – Me siento de alguna manera amenazado por usted, no es usual en mí pero siento que… siento que…

Yami: - Con evidente preocupación en su vos – Sientes que…

Yugi: - Yo… - no pudo continuar, si hubiera hablado más seguro habría revelado que se había enamorado del Faraón de tan solo verlo, por eso decidió callar y bajar su mirada de nuevo.

Yami: - Lo siento Yugi, perdona, es que, no se como lidiar con esto, cuando estoy junto a ti siento que nuevas emociones nacen en mi pecho, no puedo controlarlas, todo es tan confuso que yo… no puedo. ¿Olvídalo si? Empecemos de nuevo, quiero conocerte mejor – Esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro… Yugi mientras, escuchaba todo atentamente, como hubiera deseado que continuara, que le dijera que le amaba tanto como él al Yami, pero se dijo que lo mejor era eso, conocerse, así tal ves se sienta mejor para decirle lo que sentía, más adelante.

Yugi: - Está bien, pero no mas gritos.

Yami: - Gracias pequeño – Depositó un suave beso en su frente, se sentaron en la hierba y Yami empezó a preguntar - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yugi: - ¿Ahhh? ¿Yugi? – Sin entender lo que Yami quería preguntarle.

Yami: - No me refiero a eso pequeño, sino a tu nombre completo, yo soy Yami Atemu DiKalefh III, hijo de Aknamkanón el Grande, anterior Faraón de Egipto, de la dinastía DiKalefh, ¿y tu?

Yugi: - Jeje pues, yo soy Yugi Aroeris Arshak, hijo de Pegasus el conquistador, de la dinastía kabīr كَبِير (N.F: Arshak realmente es un nombre, pero como no tengo imaginación ahora, allí está el apellido; y sip, así se escribe kabīr en árabe)

Yami: ¿kabīr eh? Es un nombre muy hermoso, ¿sabes que significa aquí en Egipto? – Mirando con cierto aire de soledad en horizonte.

Yugi: - En realidad no Su Majestad, dígamelo por favor. – Curioso por saber que significaba ello.

Yami: Significa grande, grandioso, puedes verlo como quieras, pero para mí, es una palabra muy importante.

Yugi: -¿Sabe qué palabra es aún más hermosa Señor? ṣadīq صَديق significa amigo – lentamente fue apoyando su hombro sobre el pecho del Faraón, ahora ambos estaban recostados sobre la hierba y miraban el cielo, al menos Yami hacía eso, porque Yugi se concentraba más en sentir la respiración del soberano y la palpitación de su pecho desnudo.

Yami: - Sí, es una palabra muy hermosa – grabando este momento con fuego en su memoria, para nunca olvidar.

Yugi: - ¿Puedo contarle un secreto Faraón? – Después de mucho rato sin hablar, a Yugi se le dio por contarle algo a Yami, y algo en Yami parecía inquieto, le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a contar.

Yami: - ¿Qué es pequeño? Dime, tienes mi palabra que no se lo contaré a nadie.

Yugi: - Señor, en mi pueblo, en el palacio, me escondían de las personas, decían que era una abominación, un fenómeno, solo mis hermanos me entendían – De nuevo empieza a llorar. – Me decían Engel des Todes (En realidad está en alemán no en árabe, no sé como se dice lo que quiero decir en este idioma)

Yami: - ¿Y eso que significa mi pequeño ángel de luz? - Sin darse cuenta que esto solo dañaba más al príncipe.

Yugi: - Significa…

To Be Continued…


	8. El ángel de la muerte II parte

**BUENO, COMO ALGUNOS ME PIDIERON QUE PUBLIQUE YA EL OCTAVO CHAP, AQUÍ ESTÁ, Y JEJE, COMENTARIO PERSONAL, RECIBI UN REVIEW DE ALGUIEN, MURIO CREO ERA, DE NO QUIERO QUE TE OFENDAS PERO, NO SOY UNA CRIA nn (NO ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE ME LLAMEN ASI) AHHH, Y LO CREAS O NO, HABRÁ MÁS LEMMON ADELANTE… TENGO 14 SIP PERO ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR YAOI, O ALMENOS INTENTARLO, JEJE Y GRACIAS POR LO ULTIMO DEL MANEJO DE PERSONAJES, ES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO, QUIERO LLEGAR A SER UNA GRAN ESCRITORA ALGUN DÍA, Y TE LO PUBLICO PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE TU MAIL PARA RESPONDERTE ;; **

_Capítulo ocho: El ángel de la muerte II parte._

Anteriormente en Yu-Gi-Oh!, ejèm perdón, El amor de cuatro ángeles:…

Yami: - ¿Qué es pequeño? Dime, tienes mi palabra que no se lo contaré a nadie.

Yugi: - Señor, en mi pueblo, en el palacio, me escondían de las personas, decían que era una abominación, un fenómeno, solo mis hermanos me entendían – De nuevo empieza a llorar. – Me decían Engel des Todes (En realidad está en alemán no en árabe, no sé como se dice lo que quiero decir en este idioma)

Yami: - ¿Y eso que significa mi pequeño ángel de luz? - Sin darse cuenta que esto solo dañaba más al príncipe.

Yugi: - Significa…

¿?: - ¡Faraón! ¡Lo necesitamos urgente!

Yami: - Demonios, ¿Qué quieres ahora Tea?

Tea: - Es que – mirando a Yugi – lo necesitamos yo y Serenity para ver cuáles vestidos nos quedan mejor.

Yami: - Suspirando – Primero El burro por delante, es Serenity y yo…

Tea: - Confundida – No Faraón, éramos yo y Serenity.

Yami: - Profundamente enojado con la metiche de Tea que vino a arruinar el momento de mayor sinceridad que estaban teniendo su ángel de luz y él – Tea, mejor no sigo, prosigamos a lo segundo Sabes que no se les está permitido a los hombres entrar en la habitación de las mujeres, siquiera a los consortes, novios esposos e incluidos Faraones; tercero estaba en algo muy importante, ¿porque mejor no te largas?

Tea: - Enfadada porque veía en Yugi un rival, alguien que le quitaría a su amado Faraón – Si Señor, pero de veras necesitamos su ayuda.

Yami: - A punto de salirse fuego por los ojos – Mira Tea ya te dije que…

Yugi: - Sellando los labios a Yami con los suyos, y luego apartándolos, dejando a Yami sorprendido y feliz y a Tea más vieja chatarra que nunca – No importa Faraón, vaya con su amiga, yo me las arreglo solo. – Con claro, evidente sospecha de que había algo más en esa chica, algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y no solo porque estaba celoso, sino porque también le hacía revolver el estómago.

Tea: - Agarrando, que digo agarrando, tirando del brazo de Yami y llevándoselo corriendo – Adiós pinche… digo príncipe, vaya usted solo a escoger su arriendo, digo su aposento "Ahora chico, olvídate de Yami, es solo mío ñaka ñaka"

Yugi: - Celoso, furioso, ofendido, herido, desamparado y otros sentimientos que lo lastimaban mas aun, enamorado - ¿Cómo diantre puede un Faraón dejarse manejar por una veja como esa? – Mirando ahora triste hacia donde había partido su amor – Espero que me perdones, nunca quise llegar a esto, si me enamoro de ti sería un suicidio, espero que si yo me dejara, tu te enamores de alguien más, así podría seguir viéndote a diario, sin preocuparme de que algo malo te llegara a pasar.

Yami: - Tea, te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz, no tengo tiempo para esto y deje a nuestro huésped afuera y siquiera sabe donde alojarse, y por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en tu habitación y n está Serenity, ni los vestidos ¿acaso estas loca?

Tea: - Cerrando la puerta y viendo que nadie este espiando, dejando la habitación algo oscura. – Sí mi Faraón, estoy loca por ti – Comienza a despojarse de sus prendas mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante el Faraón. – Esta noche te haré el amor Yami hasta que grites mi nombre y me pidas más.

Yami: - … - Ó sea, ¿como se sentirían si la persona, más idiota del mundo te dijera eso? – Tea, no puedo, sabes que solo somos amigos y que yo te aprecio pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Tea: - Empujándolo a la cama y amarrándolo a un poste para que no pudiera escapar – Nada de eso Faraón, esta noche serás mío, y ni tú ni nadie podrá interponerse en eso, ni siquiera tu princesita.

Yami: - Desesperado, no traía su rompecabezas del Milenio para mandarla lejos y no podía moverse, estaba haciendo lo que podía para zafarse cuando sintió que sus ropas se rasgaban y quedaba tal y como vino al mundo, miró para delante y allí, sintió que algo húmedo se deslizaba por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pezones. – Ah, Tea detente, esto no está bien.

Tea: - Oh vamos, lo estás disfrutando, solo cierra los ojos y disfruta – era cierto, el miembro del Faraón empezaba a despertar y realmente dolía, Yami era virgen y pues, no tenía experiencia en esto, como habría deseado que su primera ves fuera con su ángel de la luz – Vaya, veo que eres virgen, solo disfruta amado mío.

Yami: - "¿Qué disfrute? Lo que más quiero ahora es matarla o que al menos fuera mi ángel quien estuviera haciéndolo" ante esto se sonroja y Tea cree que es porque sus atenciones empiezan a dar resultado "A lo mejor si cierro los ojos y me imagino a Yugi lo pueda pasar" (N.F: Maldito faraón, ¿Por qué no gritas?)

Tea estaba acariciándole el cuello, jugaba con sus cabellos y Yami gemía bajo, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sudoroso y con las piernas abiertas, Tea mientras iba bajando, al terminar de besar el bien formado pecho de Yami, baja por su vientre, luego por la entrepierna, empieza a besar a los costados de cada una, Yami solo puede gemir, si dijera un nombre se delataría, ya que por supuesto se imaginaba a Yugi haciéndole todo eso, Tea empieza a lamer el medio entre su miembro y su entrada, para luego pasar a lamer su miembro entero, desde arriba para abajo (N.F: ¿Me hago entender? No saben lo difícil que es para mí escribir esto, no solo porque es Tea y no Yugi, sino porque nunca he visto esto, ni en las pelis, díganme si esta bien please) hasta que lo mete por completo, su lengua juega un poco con él y luego lo saca de vuelta, para empezar esta ves despacio, primero la punta, lamiendo y alternando pequeños y suaves mordiscos, Yami no aguataba, se retorcía del placer, sus dedos se contraían, formando puños en sus manos y, algo más en sus pies, Tea empieza a lamer más y más hasta que queda bien duro y erecto y dice…

Tea: - ¿Qué le parece mi Faraón? – Sosteniendo y acariciando con las manos el miembro de este.

Yami: - Pensando siempre que era Yugi, no abrió los ojos, solo se limitó a responder con vos jadeante – Duele…

Tea: ¿Qué tal si arreglamos eso?

De nuevo empieza, pero esta ves lo mete solo en su boca, en términos vulgares porque no se como decirlo de otra forma, lo chupa como un chupete al pobre pene del chico, hasta que este se vacía dentro de la boca de Tea.

Yami: - Ahhhh ¡¡¡YUGIIIIII!!! – Gravísimo error.

Tea: - ¿Yugi? ¿Todo este tiempo pensaste que yo era Yugi? ¿Por eso tenías los ojos cerrados? – Con evidente frustración.

Yami: - Lo siento Tea, pero estoy enamorado de Yugi, lo lamente tanto.

Tea: - mejor no lo lamente y empieza a buscar una forma de liberarte tu solo, porque no lo pienso hacer. – En eso sale corriendo de la habitación empujando la puerta y con ojos llorosos mira a Yugi que estaba fuera de la habitación, al parecer estaba escuchando todo. - ¿Estás contento verdad? Me quitaste a mi único amor, eres despreciable. – Se va corriendo y deja a Yugi mal parado en la puerta.

Yami: - Amarrado desde la habitación – ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Yugi: - Se acerca despacio y sensual, haciendo que por poco la erección de Yami apareciera de nuevo, - Claro que si…

To Be Continued….

Detalle, se dieron cuenta de que desde el chap 5 hasta el 7 creo todos son 5? O.o


	9. Joey descubre una traición

_Capítulo nueve: Joey descubre una traición._

Habíamos dejado al príncipe mayor Joseph en su habitación, a alistarse para la cena que el faraón había mandado realizar en su honor y en el de sus hermanos; mientras, Seto se había ido a atender algunos asuntos que demandaban su cargo, como por ejemplo, encargarse de las ceremonias venideras, el día feriado y todas esas cosas, pero bueno, siguiendo en donde estaba Joey, el se había bañado, ya que al lado de su habitación había una gran sala de baños, una tina enorme a ras del piso, varias esencias, shampoo y cremas para sus cabellos, e increíblemente todas de su aroma favorito, vainilla.

Estaban también las doncellas que según la tradición debían bañarlo, pero como no estaba tan acostumbrado, pues les dijo simplemente que podían retirarse y que él mismo se encargaría del baño, se secó con una toalla del más fino algodón egipcio y se vistió con las más elegantes prendas que pudiera imaginar, una túnica de lino blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, que la hacía ver más escultural de lo que ya era; aunque si bien no era del marcado prototipo social, era muy bello, su vestido tenía pequeños y delicados encajes en oro y lino teñido, de colores como el azul y el naranja, le remarcaban sus ojos unas suaves y finas líneas de Koh y llevaba el cabello suelto, un velo cayendo por su espalda, y unas sandalias también blancas pero con las cintas amarillas pero cediendo al oro, un par de pendientes sencillos y un collar que Seto le había enviado a través de una dama de compañía, era precioso, con diamantes incrustados color azul, se veía precioso con ellos, y así, se marchaba a la sala del trono para la cena.

Joey: - Y ahora… ¿Dónde queda la sala del trono? – Dándose cuenta por fin que siquiera sabía donde estaba parado.

Caminaba ya sin rumbo, se había dado por vencido, aunque buscara y buscara no encontraba la bendita sala, sus pies le dolían y tuvo que quitarse las sandalias para seguir caminando, nunca se había imaginado que el palacio pudiera ser tan grande, y, que no hubiera un solo alma en todo el lugar, pero escuchó una vos, y la siguió, tal ves ella sabría cómo llegar o lo guiaría hasta donde deba estar,

¿?: - Bien caballeros, entonces está decidido – Decía una vos femenina, cuya sombra podía ver desde la puerta, no se animaba a entrar.

Algo le decía en su interior que ello estaba mal, que algo ocurriría y que probablemente no saldría vivo si lo atraparan espiando en ese lugar.

¿?: Esta misma noche, mientras todos estén en la cena divirtiéndose y bailando con las damas que ha enviado cortésmente el rey de Turquía, asesinaremos al Faraón, y nadie así podrá detenernos, ya que no podrán sospechar nada… y al fin, mi venganza será completa.

¿?1: - Nunca pensé que una señorita tan dulce como usted sería capaz de idear un plan que mis mejores generales del ejército no habían podido, ¡sálvanos Alá de una mujer despechada!

¿?: - Muchas gracias Sultán Khostobes, le aseguro que no fallará, tomará posesión de Egipto y por fin obtendré mi venganza.

S. Khostobes: - Eso sin mencionar las gratitudes que le hará ser mi esposa…

Estaba que no podía creerlo, ¿su propio padre estaba ahí? ¿En ves de buscarlos? ¿Hablando de un asesinato al faraón de las tierras que lo había acogido en resguardo a sus problemas? Definitivamente debía avisar a los demás, pero antes escuchó una vez más.

S. Khostobes: -Y no olvides a esos hijos míos, si bien los quería mucho, el destino me ha revelado cosas horribles sobre ellos, mátalos en cuanto las veas, no tengas piedad, como ninguno de ellos tendrá piedad de las personas a las que harán daño cuando llegue el día.

¿A qué se refería? ¿A ellos? Estaba seguro de que a Yugi no podía verlo a los ojos, lo consideraba una anomalía, pero nunca supo porque, y ahora tampoco, solo tenía que averiguar un poco más y así tal ves, supiera remediar la situación.

En ese momento salió corriendo de su escondite, dispuesta a hallar a alguien en quién confiar y así contarle lo que había escuchado y alertar a los demás, olvidándose por completo del dolor, el cansancio y la sensación de estar perdido.


	10. ¿El amor?

_Capítulo diez: ¿El amor es solo una ilusión que te hace caer en el abismo?_

Corría desesperado, no tenía voz, no podía mirar hacia atrás, ver su mundo derrumbarse ante sus ojos, el amor, su amor, se habían ido, una sublime brisa fría congelaba sus lágrimas, no podía llorar, se sentía impotente ante la atrocidad que se desataba a su alrededor, su amor más grande siendo eliminado del mundo y llevado ante la presencia de Anubis, el Señor Oscuro, y lo peor, el mismo lo había entregado, luego de enseñarle a amar…

Él lo miraba, estaba corriendo, alejándose de él, no cabía en sí de que la persona que creyó amar y con la que había compartido tanto lo traicionara, ese chiquillo que había sido su inspiración durante tanto tiempo, y cuando aprendió por fin a abrirse al amor después de tantos años, éste lo apuñala en la espalda… de nuevo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

El amor es solo una ilusión, un engaño, una vil mentira que hace que las personas que no saben como sobreponerse ante lo desafíos de la vida, tengan una esperanza, una luz que creen las salvará de sus destinos, pero él sabía que no era así, la sangre que se había derramado en sus manos hacía honor a sus pensamientos, la vida era solo eso, un desperdicio mundano… igual que el amor, ahora se daba cuenta, todos merecían morir, de la forma más atroz y torturante que se podrían imaginar, morir igual que él, desamparado, frío, solitario… herido en el corazón, por una daga atravesada en su pecho, desangrándose hasta no volver a respirar, dejar que un corazón tibio que alguna ves latió por alguien deje de sentir. Creer en el amor era solo cegarse a la vida, siempre se dijo que no volvería a vivir en ello nunca más.

Pero ahora entendía su significado, rendirse ante sus fantasmas en las sombras, la vida era cruel, lo sabía, tarde o temprano uno solo tendría que lanzarse ante los brazos de su destino, dejar que se lo lleve… y orar a RA que lo lleve a un lugar no terrenal, uno enloquecería después de vivir sus tormentos en un lugar de paz.

Un sabor agridulce iba llenando su boca, mientras que líneas de sangre, su propia sangre, se iban derramando, sabía de donde provenían, venía de su corazón, lastimado, herido, apuñalado, uno que una vez creyó que podía ser suyo, pero aun así se sentía… feliz, de al menos haber vivido, aunque sea una farsa, una vida de amor.

Y con estos pensamientos se iba dejando caer en el abismo de la infinita oscuridad y terror; aunque se sintiera solo, sabía que había algo más allí en ese lugar al que todos odiarían ir… y con una sola petición su vida dejó de existir… Deseaba que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba, tanto como para haber aceptado ir hasta ahí, aun sabiendo que era una trampa, ya que desde hace tiempo lo había descubierto… una sola palabra llenó ese reino de oscuridad infinita y temor con luz y esperanzas, y concentró en él sus pensamientos, una palabra tan poderosa para él que la vida misma significaba ello, el amor… Ryou.

Así cayó al abismo, muriendo, desgarrándose en las caídas, porque sabía que era su pena, una tortura, vivir muriendo, y morir viviendo, morir en vida cuando se sentía en el paraíso estando al lado de su ángel… y ahora vivir, vivir en el abismo de la perdición, pero sabiendo que nunca cerraría los ojos y dejaría de sentir sus suaves caricias, mientras que los castigos de su Nuevo Señor lo atormentaban, un calvario, que solo el podía haber remediado, pero no… lo dejó morir.


	11. Khostobes, el padre de la desgracia

_Capítulo once: La Venganza. Khostobes, el padre de la desgracia._

La cena trascurría, podría decirse, tranquilamente. Bueno, podría decirse ya que Joey se comía las uñas, estaba nervioso y no dejaba de sudar y temblar por la excitación (no mal piensen, ADRENALINA, ¿la han sentido alguna vez?), debía alertar a alguien y solo confiaba en Seto o en el mismo Faraón, pero no podía moverse, estaba atado a una de las patas de la mesa y vigilado de cerca por uno de los guardias de su padre, lo reconocía ya que no apartaba su mirada de él.

Yugi sabía que algo andaba mal con Joey, decidió preguntarle que le sucedía, pero este solo negó todo alegando que solo eran los nervios que sentían, no le dio más importancia al asunto y decidió dedicarse a su labor más reciente, admirar la infinita belleza del Emperador, con ojos soñadores y un rostro angelical, mendigos, en realidad estaba que lo fulminaba con la mirada, aún no se tragaba la patética excusa que le había dado, lo intentaba violar la zorra esa, ¿Por qué no gritó? Se supone que es el Faraón, por RA (NF: te lo dije Yamito)

Yugi: - No sabes lo que te haría, eres un idiota – claro que dijo todo esto en voz alta y mirando hacia el Faraón, todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral y Joey hasta se olvido de temblar, Atem lo miro con vergüenza y Yugi, se tragó su orgullo – Lo siento MI faraón – mirando a Teazorra.

Atem: - No hay problema, de todas maneras me lo merecía – ocultando su mirada.

Yugi: - Creo que te merecías más que eso – agregó de forma inaudible para todos, pero sabía que Atem sí lo había escuchado.

Así sucedió la noche, la cena, Joey se moría del vértigo pero parece que Khostobes decidió no atacar así que tendría tiempo de escabullirse un momento para ir con Seto y contarle lo que había escuchado.

La velada finalizó algunas horas más tarde, cerca de la entrada de RA (léase la madrugada) y cuando todos se retiraban a su habitación a descanar, ya que no habría nada importante para hacer dada la fiesta de anoche en honor a las princesas, Joey aprovechó el tumulto y fue hasta Seto, le pidió que lo escondiera entre sus ropas (NF: no mal piensen, como una especie de Austin Powers en Goldmembers, jeje ni tanto) y cuando llegaron a su habitación, Seto se aseguró que nadie estuviera dentro o espiando y trancó la puerta, le dijo a los guardias que se retiraran para que nadie pudiera oír su conversación pero que se mantuvieran cerca por si ocurría cualquier emergencia.

Seto: - ¿Qué te sucede cachorro? Me está asustando esta manera tuya de actuar.

Joey: - Debería Seto, en la tarde, estaba buscando la sala del trono donde celebraría la fiesta, me perdí porque no quise que nadie me acompañara hasta ahí, porque creí que podía hacerlo solo, aunque ya no viene al caso…

Seto: - No te preocupes, ya paso, ya estás aquí, conmigo – Y al decir esto se acercó sensualmente hasta el rubio y le dio un suave beso que le quitó el poco aliento que por í tenía aún.

Joey: - Haciendo un esfuerzo por no sucumbir de horrible manera a la tentación – No, espera Seto, déjame terminar, iba por los pasillos cuando escuché una conversación, me acerqué y decidí escuchar desde lejos, era un plan de asesinato, allí estaba una chica, pelirroja, discutiendo algo como un atentado contra el Faraón durante la cena, dijeron que lo matarían, y que se desharían de nosotros… y…

A estas alturas Joey ya no podía continuar, estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas y no podía respirar, Seto estaba devastado, no lo podía creer, ¿Un traidor al Faraón?

Joey: - Recuperando un poco la compostura – No fue un traidor si eso es lo que piensas, al menos no todos lo que estaban ahí.

Seto: - Escuchando atentamente las palabras del cachorro que tenía en sus manos - ¿Ah no? ¿Y quiénes era cachorro? ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban ahí?

Joey: - Intentando esta vez calmar a Seto – Tranquilízate Seto, Seto, Seto escúchame, Seto – Seto estaba entrando en pánico, Joey sabía que el sacerdote le tenía mucho cariño a su primo pero no podía imaginar que de tanta magnitud - ¡YA BASTA SETO! – una bofetada resonó por toda la habitación. – Hasta podría jurar que amas más a tu primo que a mí – evidentemente celoso, casi llorando se podría decir.

Seto: - recuperando la compostura que había perdido – Esta bien Joey, tienes razón, es solo que, no soportaría perder de nuevo a alguien de la familia, es que yo no veo a Atem como Faraón sino como mi primo, mi única familia, el que me mantiene en este mundo, aparte de Bakura y Marik, es que ya ha sido demasiado con Moki… entiéndelo.

Joey; - No te preocupes Seto, entiendo, ahora cálmate por favor. – Acariciándole la cabeza (NF: Wa!!!! ¡¡Ojalá mi novio fuera así de atento conmigo!!! Les tengo envidia TT.TT)

Lentamente, la Diosa de la Pasión, Hathor (1) volvió a aprovecharse de estos dos jóvenes y, dándole todo el valor que Seto necesitaba para desempeñar tal acción, no quería hacerlo, pero debía ganarse la confianza de Joey, pero, ¿acaso la primera ves no dejaban marcado bien claro quien se llevaría los pantalones de la relación? Pues esta ves sería diferente.

Pronto, los ojos de Joey se volvieron opacos, oscuros, negros (valga la redundancia) y veía a Seto con ellos, pronto, Seto se encontraba en la misma situación, ambos, idos por el placer y el deseo, se tocaban, se besaban y se acariciaban, suavemente, enredándose en las sábanas de lino y seda del sacerdote.

Joey pasaba sus labios, de forma lenta y provocativa, por toda la piel del castaño, Seto, solo gemía el nombre del hombre que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de amor, tan… bien.

Estaban en eso, y Seto decidió retribuirle un poco la atención al rubio, metía sus manos por debajo de su túnica, y las posaba sobre su pecho y su espalda, y los recorría con lentitud que enloquecía al príncipe, así, besaba su cuello de una forma tan sutil, no le gustaba ser descortés y decididamente no le gustaba jugar fuerte, y de ello, Joey se dio cuenta, y lo agradeció infitamente, el príncipe logró tomar el control de la situación y fue recostando al castaño lentamente, con parsimonia y elegancia, y beso cada parte de su ya casi desnudo cuerpo, mientras que el sacerdote enredaba sus dedos en esa sedosa y blonda cabellera que poseía su amante.

Todo para ellos era color de rosa, Hathor los había bendecido con una noche de pasión para ellos solos hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y dos ojos rojos y apagados los miraban con odio y vergüenza, Khostobes estaba allí, y venía a asesinar a su primogénito.

Solo un grito agudo se escuchó, alertando a todos, los primeros en llegar hasta donde estaban ellos fueron Faraón, Yugi, Ryou, Mali, Bakura y Marik, y no dieron crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, sangre desparramada por todas partes, cabezas rodando y gemidos de dolor se escuchaban por los pasillos, los guardias que debía estar protegiendo a Seto estaban muertos, y solo rezaban porque Seto y Joey no lograran esa misma suerte.

Hathor: Diosa egipcia del deseo, la sexualidad y el placer. A menudo representada como una fértil y cósmica vaca. Su culto incluía la prostitución sagrada.

EN PRIMERA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡KTION CHICA NO ME MATES!!!!!!!

**BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y LA MAYORÍA SE PREGUNTARÁ QUE SIGNIFICABA EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, MERY-CHAN, VA PARA TI, ERA UN SUEÑO QUE HABÍA TENIDO BAKURA MIENTRAS ESPERABA A RYOU, PERO CREO QUE YA SABIAN QUE IBA POR ALLÍ, EN FIN, SABRÁN MÁS DE ELLOS DENTRO DE POCO.**


	12. Avadon, ¿El ángel de la muerte?

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!! PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN ESTOS…….. TANTOS DÍAS PERO TUVE MUCHA ESCUELA Y MAÑANA TENGO QUE ENTREGAR MI CUADERNO DE MATEMÁTICAS A LA EVALUADORA PERO COMO NO LO TENGO COMPLETO TENGO QUE INVENTAR UNA BUENA ESCUSA PARA FALTAR MAÑANA AL COLE Y COMO VEN ESO LLEVA BASTANTE TIEMPO DE PLANEAMIENTO Y BUENO**

**AL FIC**

_Capítulo doce: La verdad es revelada. Avadon. ¿El ángel de la muerte?_

Todos miraban la escena horrorizados, los guardia caídos, o solo sus cuerpos. Sus cabezas estaban clavadas por las antorchas que alguna vez habrían servido para iluminar los pasillos. Yugi se quedo pensativo, esto no lo habría querido él. ¿Acaso fue una obra de Anubis? ¿O de un poder oscuro tan inmenso que él no lo podría controlar?

Seto estaba desmayado en el suelo, Joey había desaparecido ya que Yugi había advertido que su hermano iba con Seto más no se encontraba ahí, había también una nota clavada en la puerta que Faraón empezó a leer:

"_Queridos hijos míos:_

_Ya se que Joseph fue el espía, es por ello que supongo que ustedes ya sabrán cuales eran mis intenciones, por esa razón no ataqué. Joseph está aquí conmigo ahora. Y si quieren volver a verlo con vida, será mejor que tú, Yugi, vayas solo a la cueva negra que está en medio del desierto mañana a la media noche. Ese será tu fin hijo mío, el fin de la abominación que eres. En cuanto a ustedes, Ryou y Malik, los dejaré vivir, ya que me he enterado de que si Yugi muriera, todos ustedes perderían sus poderes, y así, una ves más, Turquía se salvará de las malignas fuerzas del Avadon. Recuerda Yugi, la vida de tu hermano corre peligro, y deberás dar la tuya. Te lo ordeno._

_Con cariño…_

_Su padre… Khostobes Pegasus."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, ninguno esta seguro de lo que sucedía realmente, pero cuando Seto despertara estaban seguros que él les podría decir algo. Entonces solo podían darse cuenta de algo, esa tinta no era negra, sino de color carmesí, pero un rojo tan claro que al contacto con el lienzo se volvía negra. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió.

Yugi: - ¡Esta carta está escrita con la sangre de mi hermano! – Yugi ya no resistió más y cayó al suelo, aturdido.

Faraón cargó a Yugi y lo llevó a sus propios aposentos, dejó a los nuevos guardias y a Shimon a que se encargaran de Seto y lo curaran, y a Marik y a Bakura que se encargaran de los desconsolados príncipes.

Poco a poco Seto fue despertando y lo único que hizo fue empezar a gritar el nombre del príncipe desaparecido, escapó de las manos de los guardias y lo único que hacía era correr para ver si aún podía encontrar a Joey. Pobre Seto, no sabía que Joey hace ya tiempo atrás fue secuestrado.

Luego de mucho tiempo de luchar, Seto al fin pudo ser atrapado por Malik, Bakura y Faraón, le dieron un tranquilizante y les preguntaron que fue lo que había pasado y le mostraron la carta.

Seto la leyó rápidamente, desconsolado, bajó la mirada y empezó a responder aquellas preguntas que había en sus cabezas. Las intención de Khostobes eran asesinar a Faraón y a los príncipes, Joey las había descubierto y por eso decidió llevárselo, tal vez así no lo descubrirían tan rápido. Joey también le había contado de aquella maldición, Yugi era la reencarnación de Avadon (NF: ya se que puse Engel des Todes pero estuve leyendo la Biblia y encontré el nombre que quería.) el ángel de la muerte.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Yugi y él solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y seguir escuchando, supuestamente ya habían sido escogidos los únicos mortales que podrían liberarlos de la maldición. ¿Cuál maldición? Aunque ya hubieran encontrado a sus almas gemelas, cosa que ya hicieron, Avadon nunca los dejaría ser felices, y fue ahí cuando…

Yugi: - Momentito… nunca haría eso, tal ves yo no pueda ser feliz pero nunca dejaría a mis hermanos de lado, nunca haría nada en contra de su voluntad.

Ryou: - Entonces, ¿eché a Bakura de la cama por nada? – Dándose cuenta al fin de lo que había pensad en voz alta se sonrojó.

Yugi: - Echando un suspiro, - Sí Ryou lo echaste por nada.

Marik: - Oye Yugi, ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Joey? – haciéndole recordar a todos que Yugi debía dar su vida para salvar a Joey.

Yugi: - Claro que lo haré, como dije antes, nunca haría nada para que mis hermanos no puedan ser felices. – Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yami: - Nunca lo permitiré ¿oíste? Nunca, no dejaré que ese hombre te asesine así nada más, lo solucionaremos, encontraremos una forma de salvar a Joey sin la necesidad que tú tengas que arriesgarte.

Yugi: - No lo entiendes Yami, ¡yo no quiero estar contigo, prefiero morir a manos de mi padre antes que volver a verte! Mucho me has engañado ya para ue pueda perdonarte alguna vez.

Yami: -…-

Yugi: - Además – llorando – la cueva negra de la que habla mi padre que está en medio del desierto, es una pesadilla, aún los hombres más valientes perecerían allí, esa cueva es en realidad un portal, hacia el reino de las sombras…


	13. Desaparición, la muerte y las lágrimas

**SEHH ****SEHH****. YA SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUEHHH, EN REALIDAD ESTUVE MAS CONCENTRADA EN LEER FICS Y DESCARGAR EPISODIOS DE DEATH NOTE… ES BASTANTE ADICTIVA LA SERIE. OKA, COMO SIEMPRE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A KTION Y SETHY, XQ SIEMPRE ME MUESTRAN CARIÑO CUANDO DE VERDAD LO NECESITO, TAMBIÉN A ANDROMEDA NO SAINTO, ARIGATOU POR EL REVIEW JEJE, ME DAS ANIMOS PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA. AHORA… AL FIC**

_Capítulo trece: Desaparición, la muerte y las lágrimas inundan mi corazón._

Ya nadie sabía que decir, todos querían que Joey volviera con ellos, pero tampoco querían que para ello su hermano pequeño tuviera que sacrificarse para cumplir su deseo, Faraón estaba desconsolado ya que Yugi había decidido ir, sin importar el costo. Le había prometido a sus hermanos intentar escapar en cuanto Joey estuviera a salvo, pero lo de intentar, no le había convencido en lo absoluto, quería que Yugi estuviera a salvo, aunque este no quisiera volver a verlo, quién sabe por qué.

Bakura y Marik estaban en el gran salón, planeando cómo poder salvar a Joey sin poner en riesgo al pequeño a petición de Ryou y Malik, pero al desconocer absolutamente todo lo referente a esa oscura cueva, poseían una desventaja inmensa, solo atinaban a la imaginación y las hipótesis para poder idear un plan, bastante loco, por así decirlo.

Seth estaba sumamente dolido por la pérdida de Joseph, y apenado y avergonzado por no haberle podido ayudar, y aun así tan desdichado como se sentía, su gran intelecto hacía proezas en este tipo de situaciones, algo en esa carta no estaba bien. Decía que podría salvar a sus hermanos Malik y Ryou, pero no decía absolutamente nada de Joey¿Y si en realidad lo que Pegasus estaba planeando era asesinar a ambos? No podía permitirlo, no en aquella situación, los tres hermanos estaban bastante angustiados por la pérdida de su hermano mayor que no podía mostrarse preocupado, averiguaría que planeaba Pegasus y lo detendría, y la mejor manera de hacer aquello, era ir a ese lugar, junto con Yugi.

Ryou y Malik estaban sentados en el lecho, Yugi estaba en una esquina del aposento, hundido entre los cojines de la habitación, deprimido, y preparándose para morir. Ya habían intentado hacerlo desistir, diciéndole que ya le habían pedido a Bakura y Marik que idearan un plan para poder rescatar a Joey sin necesidad de ponerse en peligro, más Yugi siempre tenía una negativa a todo, ellos no sabían cómo era la oscura cueva del desierto, no sabían que tipo de poderes extraordinarios encontrarían allí, no sabían a qué ejercito se enfrentarían si es que Pegasus llevaba a alguno de sus hombres, y lo que más deprimió a sus hermanos, Yugi no quería que alguien lo viera morir, no quería que nadie viera su rostro sucio al exhalar su último aliento, no quería que alguien oyera el sonido que produciría su cuerpo caer sin vida al suelo, no quería que alguien viera su última gota de sangre correr por la arena del desierto, mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos, buscando alguna imagen, un sonido familiar, cuando en realidad, todo su mundo se apagaba y su mente dejaba su cuerpo para acoplarse a la oscuridad de ese mundo siniestro, el centro del reino de las sombras, el reino de Anubis, el reinado de la muerte.


	14. Continuación del capi trece

_Capítulo catorce: __Continuación del capítulo trece._

Ya era el día en que iba a morir, iba a sufrir lo que le hizo a tantas personas a lo largo de su vida, eran las once de la noche, debía partir de inmediato para poder llegar a tiempo a la cueva del desierto. Se deslizo silencioso por las sabanas de seda de su habitación, procurando un absoluto silencio, ya que hasta el más mínimo podría alertar a los guardias que vigilaban a su puerta, por órdenes del Faraón, quien no quería perderlo.

Sacó de bajo su cama una daga dorada, hermosa, tallada en oro con piedras semi preciosas. La guardó entre sus túnicas y se dirigió a la ventana de su aposento. Desde allí, a unos cuantos centímetros divisó algo que había colocado allí en la mañana, una cuerda que llegaba hasta el establo, al otro extremo de Palacio. Con delicadeza, tomó la cuerda entre sus manos y se dirigió lo más calmadamente posible hasta el final, al llegar allí, tomo un caballo y se alejó cabalgando hacia el desierto.

Estuvo recorriendo más de media hora por todo el desierto, pero sabía hacia donde se dirigía, ya que esta y otras cualidades más, le pertenecían, era Avadon, la reencarnación del Ángel de la Muerte, y tenía gravada en su memoria el lugar en donde su antecesor había sido asesinado, la misma cueva a donde él se dirigía, sería su tumba, como la del anterior Avadon.

Al llegar, esperó unos momentos a que se calmara su corazón, estaba triste por no poder volver a ver a sus hermanos y abrazarlos nuevamente, pero sentía dicha en su corazón ya que gracias a su muerte, Ryou, Malik y Joey vivirían felices al lado de las personas que más amaban en todo el mundo, pero lo que Yugi no sabía, era que alguien, aparte de sus hermanos, lo extrañaría hasta la muerte, lo amaba con locura y no podría vivir sin él, lo seguiría a donde él vaya, y eso incluía, el reino de las sombras, y esto lo podemos afirmar, porque, en la lejanía, podemos ver a alguien, con el cabello en punta, montado en un magnífico corcel, que observaba detenidamente los pasos del pequeño príncipe.

Cuando Yugi se dispuso al fin a entrar, primero acercó una mano a la entrada, palpando aquella ruptura entre los reinos, en donde se dividía el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, para luego entrar y desaparecer en la negrura del interior de la cueva.

Yugi volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir que ya estaba dentro, y algo le llamó su atención, su túnica se había vuelto completamente roja, pero de un rojo brillante, con toques de naranja oscuro, y unas zapatillas negras, "me veo realmente bien" pensó el pequeño "ya llevo puesto mi último traje".

Faraón se desesperó, hasta que ya no aguantó y decidió ir en busca de Yugi, aunque Seth le pidió que los esperara, iban a encontrar una solución al problema pero debía divisar el portal i avisarles en qué lugar se encontraba. Entró al frío y oscuro reino, pero a diferencia de Yugi, su vestimenta no sufrió ningún cambio, y dejándose guiar por sus sentidos bien alerta, continuó los pasos del príncipe.

.-.-.

En el palacio, Seth y Bakura al fin habían descubierto la forma de acabar con Pegasus de una manera que no implicase acabar con el reino oscuro, ya que Ryou y Malik les habían explicado, que no podían hacerlo, porque el reino de las sombras, o el reino oscuro, era un reino paralelo al suyo, y si destruían a uno, el otro también desaparecería causando un gran caos y destrucción. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Yami para explicarle el plan, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Yami ya se había marchado, y Atem no sabía, que en realidad Yugi no era solo el Avadon, sino que los cuatro príncipes eran en realidad una clase de seres especiales, residentes en el cielo, al lado derecho de RA, que solo bajan a la tierra mortal cada 5000 años por una misión que nunca habían podido cumplir, que era la de reconciliar a los dos hermanos, RA Y ANUBIS (ya se que no son hermanos en la mitología pero en fic yo hago lo que quiero jeje), estos seres eran…

-.-.-

En la cueva, Yugi seguía las direcciones que le indicaba su corazón, sabía que su hermano estaba cerca y lo encontraría pasara lo que pasara, había ya avanzado unos cuantos cientos de metros cuando una voz chillona le decía.

Pegasus: Bienvenido… oh gran Avadon… a su completa destrucción.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón del pequeño príncipe de inmediato se detuvo, incontables lágrimas recorrían cada centímetro de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos observaban el acto macabro que su padre había realizado, allí, colgado de las muñecas, un cuerpo ya sin vida con numerosos cortes por todos lados y varias dagas atravesadas, se balanceaba incansablemente al lado de lo que parecía una gran mesa de piedra.

Pegasus: El sacrificio era irremediable, hijo mío – mientras abrazaba al pequeño – tú debes morir, para que tu joven hermano pueda volver a abrir sus ojos y mirar más allá del horizonte, para reunirse una vez más con su verdadero amor. Lo harías¿verdad pequeño? – y depositaba un sucio beso sobre los labios de Yugi – no quieres lastimar a la única familia que tienes, quieres que sea feliz al lado de las personas que ama y que lo aman, harías todo lo que fuera posible para que él pueda vivir esa vida, incluso morir, porque a ti nadie te ama, no tienes a nadie, ni siquiera al Faraón – Yugi se sobresaltó al oír esto, es una lástima que Yami no haya estado ahí, por haberse perdido entre los pasillos – él te utilizó para divertirse, mientras que lo hacía también con la sierva, destruyó tu corazón, y ahora¿planeas destruir también el de Joey?

Yugi estaba en shock, su madre siempre le decía que antes de tomar cualquier decisión escuchara a su corazón, pero ahora este latía tan fuerte que no podía oírlo, y su mente estaba dividida en dos, una parte, no podía pensar, y se deshacía mientras recordaba con dolor y angustia como fue que encontró al faraón en la cama con esa mujer, y por otro lado, su mente le decía que era una mentira, Faraón lo amaba, lo pasado ya pasó, y recordaba cómo fue la primera vez que estuvo a solas con él, el hermoso atardecer, su suave piel, el pausado y rítmico vaivén de su pecho al respirar, sus rostros tan juntos, su cálido aliento, y sus ojos, rojos como los rayos de RA cuando atraviesan el cielo dándole su lugar a la joven luna, pero en lo que siempre pensaba, mientras estaba en esa situación, no importe de dónde provenía, era Joey, no podía dejarlo morir, Pegasus tenía razón, él no podía amar ni ser amado, pero su hermano sí, así que haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para hacerlo realidad.

-.-.-.-.-

En el cielo y en el Hades, sin darse cuenta, las figuras más temidas por los egipcios contemplaban esta historia, como es que dos hermanos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida el uno por el otro, recordando como fue que se deshicieron del suyo, RA había exiliado a Anubis del paraíso, y este había formado su reino de maldad en el Hades, Oh Dioses, como es que algo tan común, como lo es el amor entre hermanos, puede a ustedes afectarles tanto… si tan solo hubieran vivido en armonía, y no codiciando lo que el otro tenía, si tan solo hubieran valorado su existencia.

RA bajó del paraíso a la tierra mortal, bajo su forma humana, directo al palacio del emperador para informar a los otros hermanos de los tormentos que sufría su hermano menor, y de la desdichada pérdida del mayor, pero no contó con que, redimido de sus pecados y atormentado por su conciencia, Anubis iba hacia el palacio con las mismas intenciones, para ver si podía salvar a los príncipes.

Ambos se encontraron en el gran salón, donde estaban reunidos Bakura, Malik, Seth, Marik y Ryou, fue una escena bastante graciosa en realidad, cinco mortales concentrados en sus labores, mientras dos dioses abren puertas al unísono para alertarlos de su mayor temor. Entonces, así trascurre la historia.

RA: Anubis

Anubis: RA

Malik: Marik

Marik: Bakura

Bakura: Ryou

Ryou: Seth

Seth: RA

RA: HE?

(A ver, les dejo la escena a la imaginación porque no se cómo describirla cuando la estoy imaginando jiji)

Los hermanos, RA y Anubis, se acercaban entre ellos, y mientras Ryou y Malik esperaban un desastre inminente, lo que vieron les sorprendió, ambos dioses se abrazaban y RA, quien era el menor, lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, cuanto había sufrido por la ausencia de su hermano menor, y cuantas lágrimas se había privado de derramar por culpa de su ego y su orgullo.

Luego de esos tan emotivos momentos, ambos fueron hasta el centro del salón donde se reunían los "mortales" para decir… "QUE DIANTRES HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ MIENTRAS SUS HERMANOS SUFREN POR SU TARDANZA, SU HERMANO MAYOR HA MUERTO MIENTRAS QUE AVADON SUFRE SUS TORMENTOS, FARAÓN ANDA PERDIDO EN EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS Y EL MUNDO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ENTRAR EN UNA FASE DE COMPLETA DESTRUCCIÓN, ASÍ QUE MUÉVANSE DE UNA VES Y VAYAN DONDE ELLOS, ESTAREMOS VIGILÁNDOLOS Y APOYÁNDOLOS EN TODO MOMENTO. POR CIERTO, RYOU Y MALIK, HA CUMPLIDO CON SU COMETIDO.

Allí, luego de eso, solo vieron como ambas figuras desaparecían a la nada, no sabían si fue un sueño o una ilusión, pero no perderían su tiempo preguntándoselo, algo les decía que era real y seguirían ese instinto, la situación se pintaba demasiado grave para dudar tan solo unos momentos. Así, se dirigieron a los establos y allí cabalgando en plena noche hasta el centro del desierto, finalizo este capítulo con un grito de alegría.

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EDMONIOS AL FIN TERMINÉ JEJE. EL NEXT CHAPTER LA HISTORIA TERMINA Y AL FIN PODRÉ SEGUIR CON MIS SUEÑOS, EN MEDIO DE ESTA HISTORIA EMPECÉ A AMAR A LA PAREJA YAMI BAKURA, PENSE CAMBIARLA PERO ASÍ SE PERDERÍA LA ESCENCIA DEL FIC, CREO QUE SE PERDIO IGUAL PERO OBTUVO OTRA MÁS FUERTE.**

**BUENO, PARA INFORMACIÓN DE MIS LECTORES, VOY ESCRIBIENDO MIENTRAS LO IMAGINO O LO ESCRIBO DESPUÉS DE MIS CAMANATAS, POR EJEMPLO, ESTOY VIENDO LA TELE Y AL LLEGAR LOS COMERCIALES VOY AL PATIO Y EMPIEZO A CAMINAR, AHÍ TRINA UN PAJARITO Y SE DESATA UN HISTORIA, ESO LO ANALIZO Y LO ADECUO AL FIC, ASI QUE SI ENCUNTRAN UNA COSA PERO DE ESAS COSAS QUE NO SE IMAGINAN, CULPENLE AL PAJARITO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS A KTION, MERY CHAN Y SETHY POR SER SIEMPRE MI APOYO EMOCIONAL EN MIS FICS, TAMBIÉN A COCO, TE AMO CHICA, ERES LA VOCECITA DENTRO DE MI CABEZA.**

**MATTA NE**** PROZ CHAP, EL FINAL**


	15. El final

**ADVERTENCIA: **En este capítulo, se encuentran las siguientes advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, lemon, incesto, tortura, violación, Mpreg… no se que mas, creo que tengo que cambiar donde dice Rated T a Rated M o algo por el estilo, todavía no manejo eso, es q ni siquiera hablo bien el inglés.

**DISCLAIMER:**Yu Gi Oh no es mío, porque si lo fuera, Atemu y Bakura no andarían peleándose por el rompecabezas del milenio ni por quien acaba primero a quien, sino a ver quein toma la posición de arriba en la cama xX no se si me entienden, pero la que esta escribiendo conmigo en el Messenger si lo entendió, TE AMO HIKARI!!!!! ARIGATO ONEE CHAN POR ESTAR CONMIGO!!!!

**COMENTARIO:**Cuando vean una franja y de repente la cosa sangrienta cambie toda a dulce, verán que no soy yo, sino mi dulce hermana, a quien la he convencido de que escriba, esto va para Mery chan (ya verás porque no podemos ponernos de acuerdo para poder escribir un fic de Rated M)

AL FIC!!!!!!!!

_Capítulo quince__??: el final_

Los cinco que aun estaban en el palacio (repasemos: Seth, Malik, Marik, Bakura y Ryou) montaban en sus caballos hasta el lugar en donde Yugi debía encontrar a Pegasus, bueno, los únicos que montaban en realidad eran Seth, Bakura y Marik, ya que los príncipes iban montados en los caballos de sus guardianes, respectivamente.

Aun estaban lejos de su destino final, y ya pasaba de media noche, todos esperaban lo peor, Yugi estaría muerto y Pegasus tomaría el control del ángel de la muerte; y aunque Seth (Seto) haya logrado descifrar que en realidad el no haber mencionado el nombre de Joey era solo una treta para el pequeño, aun sentía algo en su pecho, como si su corazón se desbordara por la emoción, algo le había sucedido a su cachorro, aunque esperaba que se encontrase sano y salvo, Ohh destino, que cruelmente juegas con las vidas de los inocentes, aquellos que solamente procuran la mejor vida para sus amados.

Ya en la cueva, Yugi seguía mirando horrorizado el cuerpo casi destrozado de su hermano mayor, en su mente aún seguía debatiendo si debía o no morir, aunque la opción de dar su vida por la de su hermano era intensa, junto con el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de ver a su amado Faraón en los brazos de otra persona, también estaban sus ansias de vida y deseo, quería formar de nuevo una familia, vivir con las personas que él sabía que lo amaban, quería seguir viviendo por sus hermanos, pero no quería vivir, si tenía que abandonar a uno de ellos por eso.

Yami, Faraón Atem, deambulaba por los oscuros y recónditos pasajes de esa cueva, que poco a poco entendió el, era más que eso, era un mundo alterno, un universo paralelo al suyo, donde aún se respiraba la magia prohibida por los antiguos sabios. Con su espada, se abría paso entre los cadáveres putrefactos y los monstruos que atestaban el lugar, Dragones, magos, bestias y duendes, todos ellos juntos luchaban contra el faraón, para poder obtener un alma más para alimentarse, pero el corazón de este valiente faraón superó todos estos obstáculos, y al final, comparecieron ante la muerte las que se decían feroces criaturas del oscuro, venciendo una vez más, el amor que el joven rey sentía nacer en su pecho.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando escucho algo parecido a un llamado, era extraño, más bien un eco, pero no veía nada, fue acercándose hasta una esquina lentamente, en donde el eco se hacía más fuerte y pisó algo, era blando, peludo y pequeño (naso nasooooo!!!!) el Faraón se sobresaltó… era, era un… Kuribo.

Los cinco seguían su camino, aún no hay nada sobre que hablar de ellos así que los mantendremos al margen mientras sus caballos aún sienten el placer de zarandear al pobre Ryou que ya ha caído tres veces.

Volviendo al tema, Yugi se había decidido por fin, iba a aceptar sufrir la muerte, para poder salvar a su hermano, para que viva al lado de su gran amor, teniendo la esperanza de que Seth no lo dejara llevarse por la locura, y cuidara a su hermano como un tesoro, como la joya más valiosa de todo el mundo, ya que él daría su vida para poder salvar a Joseph.

Levanta la vista, que había tenido baja todo este tiempo, alza su brazo izquierdo y lo extiende hacia su padre, el cual, con una sonrisa, lo toma y lo guía calmadamente, pero al borde de la euforia, hacia la gran mesa de piedra, mientras incontables lágrimas surcan las mejillas del príncipe, y sus ojos pierden el poco brillo que habían ganado después de aquella tarde cuando encontró a Tea con su Faraón.

Faraón había llegado a una zona alta de la cueva, guiado por Kuribo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que solo algunos monstruos eran malignos, otros, por más oscuros que sean, podrían ayudarlo, como este pequeño peludito, en fin, iba caminando por un angosto pasillo, semejando un precipicio, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un lugar muy iluminado, forzó un poco mas la vista y vio, con horror, como Pegasus tomaba de las manos a Yugi y lo llevaba a la gran mesa de piedra, creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban cuando vio como su ángel rebelde era tan manso con aquella escoria, recordó cómo reaccionaba cuando recordaba el error que cometió esa fatídica noche y los infortunios que le ocasionaba estar cerca de Yugi, realmente no podía creer que fuera condescendiente con la persona que había asesinado a su hermano, y más aún, que lo dejara matarlo.

Faraón miraba horrorizado, gritaba con desesperación el nombre de su ángel, de su pequeño príncipe, pero no podía despertarlo, no podía sacarlo de su ensueño, o debería decir, de su pesadilla. No podía oir lo que decían, pero la luz que hasta hace poco lo enceguecía, iba desapareciendo, hasta quedar un recinto oscuro iluminado de nuevo solo por las velas de los seguidores de la oscuridad.

Abajo, mientras Faraón gritaba desesperado intentando que Yugi lo escuchara, Pegasus conducía al pequeño hacia su destino, pero al llegar, susurró en su oído:

Pegasus: Claro que mi ángel – en susurro – no creerás que dejarás este mundo tan solo asi ¿verdad? – irguiéndose y arrancando de un solo tirón la parte de arriba de la túnica roja del pequeño – ¡PRIMERO SUFRIRÁS TODO AQUELLO QUE HICISTE PASAR A LOS DEMÁS! EL DOLOR, LA VERGÜENZA Y LA HUMILLACIÓN SERÁN LOS ÚNICOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LLEVES CONTIGO AL INFIERNO – risa macabra – ni siquiera habrá lugar en tu corazón para el odio.

Yugi cayó pesadamente sobre la fría mesa, y veía con horror como cuatro de los sirvientes de Pegasus lo tomaban de las extremidades y lo sujetaban a unos grilletes, veía todo muy asustado, pero ya no derramaba ninguna lágrima, de repente para él, todo sonido desapareció, no oía nada, no sentía nada, ni siquiera sentía asco cuando su padre besaba descaradamente toda aquella pura superficie de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel estaba cubierta ahora por los besos y la saliva que iba dejando Pegasus en él, inconscientemente miró hacia una de sus manos, la estiró hacia sí pero vio que los grilletes estaban muy apretados, si hubiera sentido algo en ese momento, solo habría gritado de dolor, y de asco, ya que al mirar de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, Pegasus ya no estaba concentrado en sus pezones, como hace unos momentos, sino que había pasado directamente a su miembro, y sin ningún cuidado, se lo había tragado.

Yugi no estaba excitado, sentía que moría, y recordaba aquella vez que le pregunto a Joey que era hacer el amor, su adorable hermano se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, y con una dulce mirada le preguntó porqué preguntaba eso¿acaso le gustaba alguien? Aún eran muy pequeños, Yugi tenía diez años, pero había escuchado a su madre decir eso, y tenía vergüenza de preguntárselo, asi que se lo pregunto a Joey.

Joey le había dicho que hacer el amor era un paso muy importante en una pareja, mucho creen que podría no ser fundamental ni muy importante, pero para hacerlo, tu debes confiar completamente en tu pareja, y ella debe confiar completamente en ti y darte la seguridad de que puedes hacerlo, sin temor algunos, ya que ella te rescatará si algo llegara a causarte problemas, hacer el amor, era entregarse completamente, en mente, cuerpo y alma, a la persona que amas, sin importarte lo que digan los demás, ni lo que piensen otros, por más extraña que sea la situación, si de verdad estás enamorado, y crees que lo estas suficientemente para permitirle a tu pareja descubrirte, entonces tú harás el amor con esa persona, pero la otra, no debe pensar en poseerte, siquiera en mantenerte a su lado para siempre, esa persona debe pensar que ELLA estará a tu lado siempre, no debe pensar en poseerte, sino en que tu te posesionaste de su corazón, no debe pensar en que tú eres lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida, debe pensar en que afortunada fue esa persona, para que tú la eligieras, y al tener bien en claro todos esos sentimientos, el estar completamente enamorado el uno del otro, eventualmente te llevará a eso.

Yugi no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir su hermano con eso, así que no le dio más importancia, pero al ver a Faraón hace horas atrás, pensó que tal ves era eso a lo que se refería su hermano, y paso la mayor parte del tiempo mientras se bañaba, que seria hermoso entregarse completamente a su amor, y que Faraón se entregara también por completo al príncipe, daría casi lo que fuera por que la situación en que estuviera, fuera solo una pesadilla, y que despertara y encontrara a Faraón dormido junto a él en su lecho, y al sentirlo despierto, le limpiara con dulzura esas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, para calmarlo con un suave beso, y volver a rendirse ante el dulce sueño.

Desde arriba, Faraón observaba impotente, hasta que al fin reaccionó y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban, intentó detener a Pegasus, pero los guardias le impidieron pasar más allá de la entrada a ese recinto. El emperador, dejando atrás su "labor" se acercó al soberano de Egipto, extendió la mano, y un sonido seco se escucho retumbar por toda la cueva, Pegasus levantó su mano contra él, lo abofeteó y lo escupió, luego, una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Atem: Miserable, eres una escoria al hacerle esto a tu propio hijo¿Qué no te das cuenta del tesoro que tienes en tus manos? – Ahora gritando - ¡En vez de protegerlo, estás destruyendo su vida!

Pegasus: Mi faraón, al parecer usted no entiende, Yugi, a quien detestaría llamar mi hijo, no es un tesoro, como usted dice, es una maldición¡UNA ESCORIA! No se merece el amor de nadie, ni siquiera se merece vivir, muerto será más útil para su nación, antes que vivo y dejar que siga asesinando a todos.

Dicho esto, una joven pelirroja, la que probablemente asistía a Pegasus para el complot contra Atem, salió de la nada, con una cuchilla de plata en sus manos, enseguida la reconoció, era Serenity (Shizuka) la acompañante de Tea (Teadna, como aparece en mi fic original), lentamente, fue acercándose al faraón, Yugi observaba impotente lo que ocurría, ya que no podía hacer nada.

Shizuka¿Sabes algo Faraón? - hablándole al oído – Se dice por ahí, que en las antiguas familias de Japón (NA: Esta información ya la habrán leído o escuchado, solo la pongo porque Yamito no la recuerda nn, es casi todo lo que se) existía la tradición de que, a un traidor, o a un enemigo capturado durante la batalla, no solo lograban sacarle información, sino que lo despojaban de cualquier rastro de vida, lentamente, y no había nada que esta persona pudiera hacer o decir, para salvarse de ese destino… - lenta y dolorosamente, Shizuka hacía recorrer la daga por el pecho y el abdomen de Faraón, haciéndole pequeños y no tan profundos cortes, pero aún así muy dolorosos.

Pegasus: - riendo – Faraón, ya habrás reconocido a esta hermosa doncella postrada aquí a tus pies – Yami lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de no concentrarse en el dolor que le producía la daga – ella es Shizuka, ella planeo todo el complot contra ti, nos dio información, nombres, todo lo que necesitábamos saber, y todo por una simple razón… hacerla mi esposa. ¿Cómo es que en este reino las hermosas damas me piden y ruegan algo por lo que yo estoy dispuesto a abandonar mi reino? Tengo 45 esposas, y ninguna de ellas se casó conmigo por su voluntad, pero esta hermosa dama, - abrazando a Shizuka – y también esta otra – de la nada apareció Tea – vinieron a mí pidiéndome, que acabara con usted, y me las llevara lejos.

Atem¡ESTÚPIDO¿Crees que ellas están interesadas en ti? En lo único que piensan son en los beneficios que obtendrán luego de que tú las desposes, no sabrás el error que cometes hasta que sea demasiado tarde Khostobes. – Escupiendo sangre, metafóricamente hablando.

Tea: Amor – dirigiéndose al faraón – déjame terminar lo que Shizuka te estaba explicando anteriormente… Esta técnica, consistía en hacer cien cortes por casi todo el cuerpo de la víctima, se tenía absoluto cuidado de no dañar las venas ni las arterias principales, así, el sujeto moría desangrado y desgarrado de dolor – mirando ahora a Yugi, y acariciándole el torso desnudo, susurrándole al oído – Esa fue la misma muerte que sufrió tu hermano – y mirándole a los ojos a Faraón mientras que Shizuka continuaba con su labor – y ahora también la sufrirá tu amor.

(NA: Recuerden que Faraón estaba sujetado por los guardias)

Atem ya no lo podía soportar, estaba gritando de dolor, nunca se imaginó que podría resentirse tanto en una situación como esa. Pero mientras eso ocurría, sus ojos seguían casi clavados en los del pequeño príncipe, y veía como estos habían cambiado tanto, sin brillo, eran casi negros, de no ser por las ocasionales orbes purpuras que veía cuando la luz de las velas lo alcanzaban, podría haber jurado que no se trataba del príncipe.

Como Pegasus veía que mientras esperaban su destino, por más dolor que sufrieran ambos, estaban tranquilos, grabando a fuego en su memoria el rostro y la esencia de aquel que había cautivado su corazón, era el regocijo de los amantes; así que decidió intervenir.

Pegasus: Veo que se la están pasando bien en sus últimos momentos – mientras, los demás por fin habían llegado a la cueva y seguían a los príncipes hasta donde se encontraban Faraón y Yugi – Así que les daré un regalo de despedida, una visión que no podrán olvidar jamás.

Apresurado, Pegasus subía a la mesa en donde estaba encadenado Yugi, se despojó de sus ropas, e hizo desaparecer el faldellín del pequeño, y emocionado como estaba, sin ningún cuidado, de hecho, lo más doloroso posible, introdujo de un solo golpe y ningún reparo o lamentación, su excitación dentro del pequeño. Yami no podía creerlo, de repente, todo el mundo se detuvo por él, vió horrorizado cómo Pegasus realizaba aquello y después Yugi cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, solo para abrir su boca y soltar un grito desgarrador, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan lleno de odio, tan lleno de tristeza y dolor.

Conmovió a algunos guardias, incluso a los que tenían agarrado a Faraón, Shizuka y Tea ya habían terminado con su tarea, así que ya no se encontraban en ese salón, pero aún así debieron haber escuchado el lamento del pequeño, ya que hasta Bakura y los demás lograron escucharlo.

Ryou¡YUGI! Démonos prisa, Yugi está en peligro, algo está pasando y no quiero que muera… no quiero – Ryou comenzaba a llorar, Malik estaba más que desesperado, corría en círculos, Bakura y Marik estaban muy preocupados por la conmoción que esto podía causarles a los príncipes, en cambio, Seth se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, probablemente Joey estaba… no, no podía pensar en ello.

Pegasus continuaba enloquecido en su vaivén de insanidad, Yugi ya no podía gritar, se había quedado casi mudo de tanto haberlo hecho, y, después de todo, quién no lo estaría después de que su propio padre lo haya desgarrado por completo, y no tuviera rencor por lo hecho, sino que sus gritos, súplicas y lágrimas lo hacían querer más y más.

Faraón no se movió, no se esperaba aquello, hasta que ya no aguantó y se levantó, los guardias que lo sostenían lo dejaron ir, nadie se merecía ese destino, ser maltratado por su propio padre, que agonía estaría sufriendo, así que corrieron hasta una salida secreta de la cueva, quien sabe, tal vez a sus casas a cuidar de sus familias. Pero Faraón, a pesar de sus graves heridas, tomó su espada y corrió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba Pegasus, y lo atravesó.

Pegasus gritó, pero no de dolor, como lo habría hecho cualquiera, sino de furia, una última embestida al cuerpo de Yugi, y llegó a su clímax, para después salirse de él, y así como RA lo trajo al mundo, Pegasus tomó una espada olvidada, tal vez de algún guardia aspaventado, y se defendió de los ataques que lanzaba Faraón a diestra y siniestra, el espectáculo era macabro, ríos de sangre y quejumbrosos lamentos eran el escenario de este horrible acto, si alguien lo hubiera presenciado, por más listo que estuviese, probablemente caería inconsciente, y esa fue la reacción de Seth, cuando entró, vio al príncipe moribundo ya, Faraón y Pegasus ensangrentados y peleando salvajemente, y al mirar hacia arriba, se espantó aún más al ver el cuerpo del joven príncipe colgando sobre Yugi.

Seth se dirigió hacia Yugi, con la intención de rescatarlo, pero este le dijo que soltara a su hermano, no quería verlo ahí, sino descansando su cuerpo en algún lugar hermoso, lejos de allí. Seth así lo hizo, mientras, Bakura y Marik llegaban a la escena, seguidos de los pequeños, quienes nunca hubieron estado listos para tal masacre, un holocausto al Hades y una batalla espartana, Ryou se desplomó en ese mismo lugar, mientras Malik solo lo protegía en sus brazos.

Bakura y Marik ayudaron a Seth a llevar el cuerpo del príncipe mayor a un lugar lejos de allí, y le pidieron Malik que se quedara allí con su hermano, y fueron a ayudar a Faraón. Cuando se colocaron en posición de batalla, Pegasus observó que estaba acorralado, él y Faraón corrían casi con la misma ventaja al estar heridos, pero ahora, él tenía a tres más quienes lo ayudarían, así que optó por arrojar su espada.

Pegasus: Bien, me has vencido en esta batalla, pero yo, aún así, obtendré mi propósito – y completamente loco como estaba, sacó una katana (NA: No pregunten de dónde, ya que estaba sin nada encima) y se dirigió hacia el príncipe quien aún estaba encadenado, los demás vieron esta acción y se asustaron, corrieron lo más que pudieron, y el primero en llegar fue el Faraón, auqnue aún así, demasiado tarde.

Pegasus se acercó al príncipe, y este, cono ojos húmedos y el rostro sucio, le sonrió, mientras su padre incrustaba el arma en su pecho, Yugi solo abrió los ojos en impresión y un quejido se escuchaba, mientras que el mundo del pequeño se envolvía para siempre en la oscuridad.

El rey de Turquía soltó el arma, sintiéndose culpable un momento, pero no duró mucho, ya que Faraón con un grito desgarrador, lo decapitó. Atem se acercó cuidadosamente a Yugi, mirándolo con dolor, profundo dolor que inundaba su pecho, Yugi miraba a Faraón, también con dolor, pero también, con amor.

Yugi: Atem, por favor, perdóname – Atem derramaba lágrimas sobre el rostro del joven, y le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando reconfortarlo, mientras negaba con la cabeza – lamento todas esas cosas feas que dije sobre ti, no eran ciertas.

Atem: No… no hay… snif… no hay porque preocuparse.. Yugi… mi Yugi… mi ángel… nunca te dejaré, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Atem aún negaba lo que estaba sucediendo, a Yugi ya no le quedaba mucho y aún así intentaba seguir con esperanzas, siquiera RA podría salvarlo de su destino esta vez.

Yugi: Amor, no desesperes – cerraba los ojos, le costaba demasiado mantenerlos abiertos, y más aún hablar – quisiera abrazarte, pero estas cadenas no me lo permiten. – Y de casi un impulso automático, Seth cortaba las cadenas de los miembros de Yugi, mientras Ryou se iba acercando junto con Malik a su agonizante hermano.

Llevaban a Yugi a las afueras de la cueva, mas cuando estaban a punto de salir, Yugi negó fuertemente.

Yugi: No, no puedo salir de aquí, no puedo morir allí afuera, mi espíritu nunca volvería a reencarnar, y Avadon no volvería a nacer, este mundo, y su mundo, necesitan al ángel negro, después de todo, aún bajo las mejores circunstancias, nada puede ser completa felicidad, es Avadon quien se encarga de mantener el balance entre el mundo mortal y el reino de las sombras.

No lograban entender bien la explicación de Yugi, ya que su voz se apagaba cada vez más, y le costaba seguir sus ideas, pero entendieron lo suficiente como para respetar su decisión, y ahora, su última petición.

Incontables lágrimas surcaban el rostro de todos los presentes, más aún las de Atem, quien no veía el caso de seguir viviendo, si viviría por siempre en la soledad, ese día, dos tesoros preciados, su amor, su ángel, y la felicidad de Seth, se habían esfumado para siempre, hasta que, una luz azul, se aparecía entre las sombras, Seth, los príncipes, Marik Y Bakura se alistaban para atacar, pero Atem los hizo detenerse, conocía a esa hada, lo había ayudado a curar las heridas que tenía por haber luchado contra los monstruos.

Elfa mística: Mi faraón, está sangrando – se acercó calmadamente al joven, y una luz azul suave y muy reconfortante invadió su cuerpo – listo. Lo he sanado – dirigió su mirada al joven Joey, luego a Yugi – Mi señor – refiriéndose al pequeño – aún puede traer a su hermano a la vida, pero significaría un gran sacrificio de su parte.

Todos entendieron enseguida lo que eso significaba, él debería dar su vida por la de su hermano. Atem se negaba, protegía con su cuerpo a Yugi, lo abrazaba posesivamente, no quería perderlo, no quería resignarse aún, había muy buenos sanadores en el palacio, tal vez ellos podían hacer algo por el joven. Pero Yugi se negaba, no le gustaban los "tal vez", él sabía que iba a morir, así que¿porqué no morir frente a una noble causa? Como salvar a su hermano, antes que morir acuchillado después de ser ultrajado.

Alejaron a Faraón del cuerpo de Yugi, quien quedaba a merced del hada (elfa) y la luz proveniente de ella los cegaba por completo. Al desaparecer, vieron que se encontraban en un lugar muy distinto a donde se encontraban anteriormente, hasta que por fin, Seth reconoció ese lugar, era la sala del trono, y alertados por los ruidos, prontamente iban apareciendo Shimon y los guardias.

Shimon¡Alteza! Está aquí.

Iban acostumbrándose a esto, hasta que una nueva sorpresa los invadió, en especial a Seth, quien dejó de ver a Faraón llorando sobre el pecho de Yugi, para fijarse en un detalle, Joseph, el príncipe, su cachorro, estaba… estaba

Joey: Seth… ¿qué paso¿Dónde stamos? – pronto recordó lo sucedido, miró sus ropas, no había rastros de sangre en ellas, ni en las de ningún otro – no puede ser - miró a Seth intrigado – se suponía que estoy muerto.

Seth: - sin poder aguantar la emoción, se lanzó al pecho de su tesoro – Así era cachorro, así era, pero logramos detener a Pegasus y… - con dolor recordó como fue que lo habían salvado, y el tormento que seguramente estaría sufriendo Atem por ello – fue Yugi quien te salvó, Joey.

Joey: Seto¿porqué llora el faraón? Yugi está bien, solo está un poco cansado eso es todo – intentaba convencerse a sí mismo – ya verás que después de dormir un poco, despertará.

Malik: No Joey, no es así – hacía un esfuerzo para no llorar – Yugi dio su vida por ti hermano.

Así, después de calmarse, lo que le llevo más de tres horas, Atemu les relató lo ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente, sepultarían al príncipe; según la tradición, Avadon era un ángel negro, amante del fuego, las leyendas dicen que él podía controlarlo, era como el fénix, debía morir en una llamarada para poder renacer de las cenizas, y así lo hicieron, al anochecer, un hoguera se levantó en honor al ángel de hermosos ojos, que no volverían a abrirse para ver de nuevo un atardecer junto al Faraón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Aquí toy yo!!!!!! Mery chan, watashi wa Hika-chan jeje.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faraón estaba sentado en su trono, deprimido como nadie, los hermanos observaban como el fuego avanzaba e iba consumiendo todos los leños, y poco a poco, levantaba el alma de su hermano hacia el cielo, Bakura y Marik encabezaban a los demás soldados, quienes habían venido a mostrar sus respetos, Seth recitaba un salmo, deseándole al joven una vida inmortal, llena de felicidad a partir de ese punto.

Cuando todo terminó, Seth acompaño a Joseph a su habitación, no quería que el oven príncipe estuviera solo en esa noche, ya que de seguro, conociendo su carácter impulsivo podría ocasionar cualquier desastre. Así llegaron a sus aposentos, y apenas entraron y cerraron las puertas, el menor se desplomó en el suelo, llorando incontroladamente, derramando sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento y… agradecimiento, ya que gracias a su hermano pequeño, él estaba vivo, viviendo un sueño, junto con su amado sacerdote. Lo miró a los ojos, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, Seth lo estaba abrazando, tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Cuando lo miró, sonrió porque estaba seguro de que era eso lo que quería su hermano, que él sonriera, y viviera su vida como él lo hubiera hecho, lleno de felicidad y amor rodeando todo, y pensando en esto, lentamente fue acercándose a Seth, el sacerdote expectante lo tomó de la cadera, y lentamente, rompieron todo espacio que los separaba, compartieron un cálido y suave beso hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno. Joey sentía como las manos de Seth se movían hábiles sobre su cuerpo, aún cubierto por su túnica, y lentamente se deshacía de ella, Joey se movía impaciente, ya que en su interior se desataba la fiera salvaje que estuvo contenida durante tanto tiempo, ansiaba como nadie que Seth recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos, que lo marcara como suyo, deseaba sentir sus labios besar su pecho y sus dientes morder su cuello, quería que Seth lo tomara para sí, quería que lo hiciera rápido, quería ser suyo, mas Seth, al darse cuenta de la impaciencia de Joey, lo detuvo.

Tendrían que hacerlo calmadamente, ya que no quería recordar con horror aquellas marcas que le había dejado Pegasus a su perfecto cuerpo, ya que, aunque Yugi le devolvió a la vida, Joey aún tenía las cicatrices de sus heridas, así que lentamente, las de la espalda las recorría con sus dedos, y las de su pecho, las recorría con sus labios, se preguntó, como es que ese hombre pudo haberle hecho tanto daño a ese tesoro, era tan puro, más que un ángel, era casi un dios, su perfecto cuerpo, su mirada misteriosa y su sonrisa cautivante, eran todo lo que él necesitaba para vivir.

En los aposentos de Ryou, la situación no era muy diferente, Ryou estaba acostado en su lecho, con el torso desnudo, boca abajo, y Bakura a su lado, Bakura lo miraba intrigante, mientras Ryou expectante lo miraba pidiendo algo, más no descifraba lo que quería.

Bakura: Aún no me has dicho que son estas marcas pequeño Ryou – besando su espalda, se había vuelto a encontrar con esas marcas cerca de sus hombros, pero más al medio. Ryou, ya sin poder contenerse, no tuvo más remedio que responder.

Ryou: Esas, Bakura, no son cicatrices de algún accidente ni nada, son más bien, pequeñas marcas que simbolizan… algo – no encontraba las palabras correctas para referirse a lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que optó por hacerlo de una vez – esas, son las marcas de mis alas.

Bakura: - Se quedó sin habla - ¿Alas? – no podía creer que su ángel fuera en realidad uno auténtico - ¿Estás seguro?

Ryou, al ver la incredulidad de Bakura, se las mostró, primero, una luz no muy densa lo envolvió, para luego tomar la forma de dos increíbles alas blancas, que se doblaban sobre su cabeza, como protegiendo al chico, y mostrándose imponentes ante su guardián. Así, Bakura se convenció más y más de que estaba enamorado de un ángel, no solo un ángel por su belleza, sus facciones infantiles y sus movimientos gráciles y provocativos, era literalmente, un ángel caído del cielo.

Marik y Malik, no tuvieron muchos problemas, los guardias que debían vigilar las puertas de los aposentos del príncipe no sabían si reír, aguantarse o "darles algo de privacidad" a los enamorados, que cansados, fueron hasta el lecho del más joven, solo para que la diosa del deseo los atormentara de nuevo, y esta vez no retuvieron sus ganas, gemían fuertemente, y sus gritos de deseo traspasaban las puertas, más bien, pasillos enteros, Faraón, quien estaba en sus aposentos ahora, podía haber jurado oír un: "MARIK.. MÁS… MÁS… AHHH… NO TE DETENGAS… SIIIII… MMMMMMM.

Más esto no alentó a Faraón en lo más mínimo, sino que más bien, lo deprimió aún más, como deseaba volver a ver sus ojos, besar sus labios y decirle que nunca más lo dejaría solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ya me voy!!!! Mery chan… haber si notas la diferencia.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cuatro meses después, un alboroto en el palacio, un gran descubrimiento, el sacerdote Seth corría desesperado hasta el salón donde los sanadores discutían la posición del joven príncipe¿Qué sería tan importante para sacarlo de sus labores con tanta urgencia¿algo le había sucedido a Joey? De ser así, jamás se lo perdonaría, no podía dejar que nada malo le sucediera a su cachorro.

Seth: - Abriendo, ejém, azotando las puertas – Shimon¿Qué sucedió¿dónde está Joey?

Shimon: Cálmate, el príncipe está bien, o debería decir rey, ya que dentro de poco se celebrará su coronación, su madre ha decidido que ya no quería seguir gobernando, así que Joey gobernará de ahora en adelante.

Seth: Si, muy bien, pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa en llamarme?

Shimon: Cuando recibió la noticia, se emocionó tanto, que de repente se sintió mareado, fue corriendo hasta los baños y devolvió el estómago.

Seth: Por RA.

Shimon: Seth, no te preocupes, ya está bien. Después de lo ocurrido, pensé que era demasiado extraño que eso sucediera, así que le hice un exámen completo al joven.

Seth¿y qué encontraste? – mientras, Shimon guiaba a Seth hasta Joey.

Shimon: Eso, Joey lo puede contestar – su cachorro lo miraba con una felicidad infinita – Bueno, los dejo solos – cerró la puerta quedándose afuera, encontrándose con el Faraón.

(con Joey y Seth)

Joey: Seth…

Seth:… que sucede amor.

Joey: Estoy embarazado

Seth: …

(Con Shimon y Atem)

Shimon: Alteza.

Atem¿Se lo dijist…

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!1 voy a ser papá__ A ver todo el mundo a celebrar_

DE repente, ven a Seth saltar de alegría, riendo a carcajadas, después de todo¿quién no estaría feliz al ver que el único sueño que creías que no se iba a cumplir realizarse frente a tus propios ojos?

Atem: olvidalo, creo que ya lo sabe.

Faraón aún estaba dolido por la pérdida de Yugi, y hacía todo lo posible para que no se notara, los sirvientes y las personas que no convivían mucho con él no notaban su soledad, ni siquiera Shimon, pero las personas cercanas a él, como serían sus tres mejores amigos, lo notaban "extraño".

Marik: Hey! Atem ¿ya supista la noticia? Joey está embarazado!

Atem: Sii, jeje, me fue algo difícil no darme cuenta.

Bakura: Seth organizó una fiesta en honor a su primogénito, dioses, no tendrá que esperar nueve meses.

Atem¿a que te refieres?

Marik¿No lo sabias? Joey lleva ya cinco meses de embarazo, cuatro más y habrá pachanga!!!!

Ryou: -Apareciendo de la nada con Malik – Aunque me sorprende bastante que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Malik: Yo tengo una teoría, tal vez Seth pensó que Joey estaba subido de peso.

A, MR, B: Eso es lo más probable – recordando cómo Joey era capaz de comer más de cinco veces su peso en comida en solo 15 minutos.

Bakura: Aunque esta será la primera fiesta que organice Seth, veremos cómo lo hace.

Al atardecer, se sorprendieron por los preparativos de la fiesta, adornos, guirnaldas, velas, lienzos, todo era en contrastes azules y dorados, era hermoso en realidad, el vino no se hacía presente, las bailarinas "jugaban" frente al faraón, quien ni siquiera las miraba, sino que estaba concentrado en Marik y Malik, feliz pareja que no tenía pudor alguno de estar haciendo esas cochinadas frente a todo el mundo, quienes ya ni prestaban atención de tan ebrios que se encontraban, mejor observaba otra cosa, podrían ser Bakura y Ryou, quienes estaban abrazados y bailando lentamente en la tarima, Ryou llevaba dos semanas de embarazo, gracias al descuido de "Bakura el semental", Ryou le había pedido que no se lo comentara a nadie pero Kura no pudo aguatar la presión, así que se lo dijo el mismo día, claro que nadie más lo sabía.

Llegó el momento, Joey hizo su aparición, Seth estaba sentado al lado de Faraón viedno que todo estuviera bien, definitivamente esa fiesta sería recordada por todos, el ambiente en sí era fascinante, pero una vez que anunciaron al joven, todos los desvelos que pasó organizándola, se vinieron al suelo, ya que una nueva figura era el centro de atracción, nada, absolutamente nada podía compararse a aquella visión que tuvo en ese momento, la visión de su cachorro bajando por las escaleras. Llevaba una túnica dorada, con toques en oro y plata, los bordes eran azules, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta, pero no alta, y bajaba al costado, sus sandalias de oro blanco se distinguían en el suelo, llevaba un lazo atado entre su pecho y su, ahora algo abultado, abdomen, marcando pronunciadamente que el joven llevaba cinco meses encima.

Todo era simplemente grandioso, tanto amor, que ya no pudo soportarlo, fue a sus aposentos y escribió una nota sin que nadie lo viera:

_Querido primo:_

_Estoy tan contento por ti que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, es un milagro de RA y una bendición del cielo que hayas podido hacer tu sueño realidad, en verdad, te envidio, ojalá yo hubiera podido llevar la misma suerte que tú…_

Seth: Atención todo el mundo, faraón ha desaparecido, encuéntrenlo.

_Tú __mas__ que nadie sabes que mi corazón solo ha latido por una persona, y que esa persona tan especial era Yugi, que en paz descanse ahora, lo amaba tanto, hubiera dado mi reino y mi vida con tal de verlo a los ojos un minuto más…_

Bakura: Vayan a sus aposentos y búsquenlo.

_Es por ello que te pido, no me busques, porque no me encontrarás, no me llames, porque no responderé, no menciones mi nombre, porque no existiré, iré a buscar a mi amado, y me quedaré sentado por siempre a su lado…_

¡Señor! Encontramos esta carta dirigida a usted.

_Aquí te dejo la corona y el rompecabezas del milenio, desde ahora tú serás el faraón, y ya que estás unido a Joey__, Turquía y Egipto estarán unidos mediante ustedes, por favor, cuida de mi __reino,y__ de nuestros amigos, sigan adelante con nuestras tradiciones, no se detengan solo por mi ausencia…_

Marik¿Qués es lo que dice, Seth?

_Tu hijo será ahora __primogenito__ de ambas naciones, el futuro faraón, soberano de ambas tierras, después de ti.__ Alégrense por mí, ya que estaré al lado de mi tesoro, de mi ángel, estaré muy feliz al solo verle, y no quiero tener que ver desde el cielo, cómo ustedes se preocupan por mí._

_Con todo mi cariño, Yami…_

Bakura¡Hijo de perra!

Marik: No puedo creerlo

Malik y Ryou: … - se quedaron sin habla -.

Seth: - bajó los ojos y dijo enseguida – está más que claro¡Qué todo el mundo comience la búsqueda! No permitan que mi estúpido primo cometa alguna locura!

Todos se movilizaban rápidamente al oir la orden pero… otro grito los alertó, era de una sierva, y venía de los jardines, precisamente, del mismo lugar que Faraón decidió mostrarle al príncipe. Mientras los guardias llegaban, los seis ya se encontraban allí, apartaron a la sierva que lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de su señor, se había suicidado, una daga dorada, tal vez la misma que Yugi llevó consigo la última vez que lo vió, estaba incrustada en su pecho, Seth intentó sacársela, pero, esta no se movió.

Así, luego de setenta días, el cuerpo de Faraón estaba listo para ser momificado (debe estar setenta días en agua con sal), todo Egipto, y ahora también Turquía, estaba de luto, ya que un gran personaje, no solo un Faraón, sino un héroe para ambas naciones, había muerto, sin embargo, la causa de la muerte seguía siéndoles un misterio, solamente sus mejores amigos sabían la verdad, los demás, creían que fue RA quien lanzó esa hermosa daga al pecho de Faraón para que vuelva al lado de su ángel, ya que no pudieron retirarla, aún después del agua con sal; algunos lo creyeron embrujo, hechicería, otros un castigo divino y otros más, creyeron que esa daga simbolizaba el amor que sentían ambos, pero de todo esto, solo de una cosa podemos estar seguros, ese, fue el único recuerdo que Atem se llevó consigo a la tumba, increíblemente descubrieron que, además de las ropas y las joyas de su corona, Atem no poseía nada, todo el oro, sus pertenencias valiosas, las joyas preciosas, habían desaparecido poco a poco, hasta que Seth recordó lo dicho por su primo.

Atem: Seth, salvaré mi reino, dándole a cada aldeano una porción de mí toda la vida, no dejaré que nadie más sufra, ya que daré lo mejor de mí para hacer de Tebas, la ciudad de los sueños, y de Egipto, la tierra prometida.

Al principio, Seth había tomado las palabras de su primo a la ligera, le sorprendía lo imaginativo que podía ser con las palabras, ya que siempre lo consideró muy literal y que no tenía imaginación, siempre pensó que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer bien a su primo pero, al parecer, no se había equivocado, Atem repartió todas sus riquezas entre los necesitados sin que nadie se enterara, su primo era un caso perdido, y sonrió de lado.

Ese día debían sepultar a Faraón, numerosas trampas fueron puestas en su tumba, nadie debía nunca perturbar el tranquilo espíritu del Faraón, y para mantener el secreto de su amor y la causa de su muerte ocultos, sellaron la tumba sin ponerle un nombre, en el rincón más lejano del Valle de los Reyes, he ahí, el nacimiento de la tumba del faraón sin nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Unos meses después, volvió la agitación al palacio, al parecer, el sultán iba a dar a luz, y decimos sultán, recordando que Turquía y Egipto se unieron, siendo ahora Joey y Seth gobernantes de ambas tierras.

Después de mucho trabajo por parte de Joey y de los sanadores, al fin la luz pudo cubrir al niño en su suave manto, era precioso, tenía el cabello de su papa Joey, y la perfecta nariz de Seth, unas manos fuertes, pero aunque aún fuera tan pequeño, su carácter se perfilaba infantil, pero, agresivo, una combinación exacta entre estos dos hombres que se amaban con locura.

Pasaron unos días, era el cuarto para ser exactos, era el día en que oficialmente presentarían a su pequeño ante el mundo, pero, por alguna razón, aún no había abierto los ojos. Cuando llegó la hora, en una celebración algo solemne antes de la presentación, se presentó Shimon, con un escriba.

Shimon: Ya es la hora¿Qué nombre han escogido para el pequeño?

Seth y Joey se miraban perplejos, dioses, habían pensado en tantas cosas que no recordaron ese pequeño gran detalle, mas no sería de que preocuparse, ya que el nombre de su hijo vino a sumente enseguida, si miraron y dijeron al unísono… Su nombre será, Yugi Atemu.

Y como si hubiera salido de un hechizo, el pequeño por fin abrió los ojos, mostrando sus colores por fin al público, eran de un color extraño, ni su padre ni su papa, ni los padres de su padres tenían esos colores, eran púrpuras, pero tenían franjas rojas cerca de la pupila y el borde, tan parecido a los ojos de…

Sy J: Yuugi…

¿Será sierto¿Es que acaso el Avadon ha vuelto a nacer? Nadie podía contestar esa pregunta, salvo tal vez, su antecesor, quien observaba casi divertido la escena, con su amante a su lado, sellando las respuestas en sus labios, para que no salieran y no se revelara el secreto aún, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo Atem, no pudo callar a Yugi, siempre había sido algo rebelde, y no sería una excepción con su pareja, y mientras Atem abrazaba a su ángel, sentados ambos en una de las ventanas más altas de palacio, Yugi decía…

Yugi: En este mundo mortal he bajado para aprender, me consideraron un monstruo al descubrir mi secreto, pero mis hermanos y mis amigos supieron aceptarme, me dieron tal esperanza, que di mi vida por uno de ellos, ahora, hermano, una parte de mí vivirá siempre contigo, y cuando sea la hora de que me acompañes, te guardaré un lugar especial a mi lado y a la derecha de RA, quiero que sepas, que tu hijo será la salvación de un pueblo, la esperanza de un reino, el fin del reino de la maldad y la felicidad para su familia, no debes preocuparte de su destino, no será igual al mío. Será famoso y algún día, se lo recordará como un gran ángel, un arcángel en realidad, tan cerca de Dios y de RA como tú lo estás de Seth en este momento, su nombre celestial será… Gabriel, Yugi Atemu, se convertirá en el arcángel Gabriel, el anunciador, portador de buenas noticias y augurios.

Yugi y Atem desaparecían, aunque nadie había podido verlos, pudieron oír su voz, su leyenda permanecería dormida por cinco mil años, pero luego su familia descendiente… algún día descubriría la verdad.

FIN

Konnichiwa mina!!!!!! Mi nombre es … Avadon… es así como llaman en mi familia, un día, antes de despedirme para siempre de mi hermana, encontré un diario viejo, era de nuestra bisabuela, lo leímos juntas y nos pareció tan hermosa la historia que la guardamos por siempre en nuestros corazones, aún eramos unas pequeñas cuando esto sucedió, así que fantaseábamos mucho tiempo sobre esto, luego, TUVE QUE IRME a vivir con mis abuelos en otros país, ya que Hika chan y yo no podíamos seguir juntas, todo por la estúpida orden judicial ¿es que acaso la ley no era para juntar a las personas¡No debería ser para separarlas!

H:En fin, la historia fue algo triste, creo que hasta ahora nunca la hemos podido superar, pero… ya da igual, Avadon siempre viene a visitarme cada año y yo voy cuando puedo, no es lo mejor pero es mejor que nada, antes que nada, esta no se si es una historia real, pero está basada en un cuento de la familia, es bastante parecido de hecho al fic, así que no tuvimos problemas en conectarnos con los personajes, ya que desde pequeñas siempre habían llamado a la mayor Avadon y a mí, la menor, Hikari.

A: todo lo que podemos decirles es que tal vez Hika y yo seamos las tataratataratataratara (una hora después) tartara nietas del último Avadon, que vendría a ser el arcángel Gabriel nn

H: Ahora no digan que somos de una familia de religiosos locos, porque lo que menos hay en casa es religión

A: pero tampoco somos satánicos ni nada parecido, una familia… casi… normal podría decirse.

H: jeje, espero que les haya gustado, nos tomó mucho tiempo escribir esta historia.

F: si, y si no les gusto, pos por mi no hay problema, me da igual, dejen reviews.

Ay H: gracias por los reviews a todas las chicas que nos apoyan!!!! Y también gracias a uno que otro chico casual que nos deja sus comentarios tan bonitos!!!!!!


	16. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DE AMOR DE CUATRO ÁNGELES.**

**AQUELLOS QUIENES ME HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS A TRAVES DEL MESSENGER, CON LOS QUE TUVE EL HONOR DE COMPARTIR MI HISTORIA Y ME HAN APOYADO MOSTRÁNDOME QUE SIEMPRE HAY GENTE AL LADO TUYO, SIN IMPORTAR LA ADVERSIDAD NI EN LA SITUACIÓN EN QUE TE ENCUENTRAS, ERES VALIOSO PARA ALGUIEN, Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA.**

MagiGirl2008-01-26ch 15,

MagiGirl2008-01-16ch 14,

Andromeda no Sainto2007-12-01ch 12,

Andromeda no Sainto2007-10-02ch 11,

Andromeda no Sainto2007-07-04ch 10,

Andromeda no Sainto2007-06-14ch 9,

Andromeda no Sainto2007-06-05ch 7,

NINGUNO2007-06-03ch 2,

Ratekahinashysu-KxR2007-04-26ch 6,

aniichan2007-04-06ch 5,

TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A SETHY, MERY CHAN Y KTION QUE E MUESTRAN SU APOYO.

** "Cualquier idea poderosa es absolutamente fascinante y absolutamente inútil hasta que decidamos usarla."**

**De "Uno" – Richard Bach.**


End file.
